What Happened to Goodbye
by KrissMe
Summary: AU: After being left by her boyfriend, Kagome is left with a child, and a sad story. But, can the father of her baby spark up an old flame? Or will her new trust issues destroy the relationship that he originally damaged in the past. Can Kagome bring herself to love Inuyasha again?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This chapter is actually going to be a series of flashbacks told in first person from Kagome's POV, and maybe some of Inuyasha's. I don't know since I am writing this AN before I've actually written the chapter.

What Happened To Goodbye  
Chapter 1

_I can't believe it has been two years since it all happened; all the smiles, laughs, and memories. I chuckle at that thought. I guess that's why they're called 'memories', right? I know I'm not making much sense right now. I suppose I should back up and tell my story. It's not a good one though. Figured I should let you know that now. I'm eighteen years old, and my life can't suck more than it already does. All the hopes and dreams I once had a few years ago are all gone, crushed by the same person who crushed my heart. I sigh as I fought back the urge to let a tear slip down my vanilla check. _

"M-mama…" _I heard the voice of my one year old baby girl call to me, as she climbed up on my lap and smiled in my face. Yea, I'm a teen mom. I don't need your judgment, or your pity. _

"Hello my sweet baby, Ira." _I answered to her, knowing I wasn't going to get much of a response back from my one year old. Ira threw her arms around my neck and placed a family kiss on my mouth. _"I love you too, honey." _I said to her, in response to her kiss._

_Ira is a part of why my life is the way it is these days. But, of course I cannot put the blame on my baby. It's not her fault, she didn't conceive herself; and besides, I love being her mother. I wouldn't trade that job for the world. I just would have rather become a parent a little farther down my timeline. That is the punishment I get for involving myself with someone the whole world told me not to, i suppose. I didn't listen though. All that mattered was me, and my man. I chuckle at myself and my teenage stupidity. I gave up a lot when it came to him. I pushed away family, stopped talking to friends, and completely damaged the pretty decent life I used to live before I met him. _

_The most I can say though is that I don't regret any of what I did, and I don't regret the relationship. It was great, he was great and the feelings that we had for each other wasn't like anything I could describe. But, it ended…and on a very bad note. That's the only thing that I regret. Things didn't have to end the way that they did. I thought he loved me the same way that I loved him. I was wrong though; he left me…and never told me why. In the blink of an eye, we were over._

~~~  
_How They Met_

It was an incredibly hot summers day in July when Kagome and her best-friend Sango decided to get a little vitamin D on the beach. Kagome sported a studded pink, bandue styled bikini in attempt to avoid tan lines from a normal strapped bathing suit. Her hair was in a high-side pony tail and she was laying on her kitten beach towel on her back with sunglasses on.

Sango was right next to her on her own beach towel, that was in the shape of a beach ball, and in a sitting position. Sango's hair was down, and she was wearing a black mono-kini . "I'm telling you Kagome, you really need to get out there and date someone seriously. You're sixteen, and you go through guys like toilet paper."

Kagome rolled her eyes, though Sango couldn't see it due to the dark sunglasses she was wearing. "Who needs a serious relationship in high school? All it does it open up the doors for heart break. There's like, a 20% chance that people stay with their high school lover for the rest of their lives-" Kagome rolled over to her side and put her weight on her arm to face her friend. "I refuse to let myself be one of the other 80%."

"I don't understand your views on relationships sometimes. You won't even know if you're part of the 80% that doesn't last if you're never serious about any relationship you're in." Sango looked at her friend who was clearly ignoring her by occupying her attention with her cell phone. "Kagome, are you listening to me?"

Kagome looked up, clearly uninterested in what Sango said, "Huh, yea…yea. I heard everything you said. Hey, look…I'm going to go get something from the concession stand. Should I bring you back anything?" She asked while standing up, and brushing some sand off of her legs.

"No, thanks…"

"Suite yourself, I'll be back in a few." She said while walking in

the direction of the pier.

"Inuyasha, watch out for that-" A male voice was heard from a distance.

Kagome felt a hard impact that knocked her onto her back, and she felt a body on top of her. "Ouch…" She groaned while being helped up to a sitting position by the person who knocked her down. When she opened her eyes, it took a minute for them to adjust from the blur she saw after being knocked over. But, when she finally could focus, she was greeted by a pair of soft brown eyes and a god-like, angular face.

"Hey," The guy in front of her said.

Kagome blushed lightly, and brushed some hair behind her ear, "Hey…" She answered with a sweet smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for running into you like that. I didn't see you standing there, when I was running after the foot-"

Kagome placed her first two fingers on his lips to stop his apology, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine, no harm done, right?"

"I guess you're right," He flashed her a toothy grin, while extending his hand for her to take, so he could help her to her feet. "My name's Inuyasha, and what should I call you?"

"Kagome," She answered with a cheeky smile of her own.

"Okay, _Kagome_" He stressed her name, causing her to blush even more. "You here alone?"

"Oh no, I'm just here with my boyfriend. I was heading to get some snacks for us to share." She chuckled.

Visibly, Kagome could see that Inuyasha felt a little shut down at the term 'boyfriend'. "Oh…"

"I'm only kidding," She quickly added. "I don't have a boyfriend. I'm just here with my friend, Sango. But, I really was on my way to get a snack."

"Oh, really? Well, mind if I join and treat you? It's the least I can do for running into you like that."

Kagome bit her bottom lip to prevent from grinning like a school girl, "I think I'd like that."

_I smiled at the bitter-sweet memory. If I hadn't decided to give into my snack craving at the time, I probably would have never met him. I'd be lying if I said it was a bad memory though. I mean, we did hook up in the beach bathroom right after we finished getting to know each other at the snack stand. I guess you could say from that point, I was hooked, line and sinker. He had me caught before I even hit the ground when I was knocked over. _

_We had started dating pretty casually from that day, till the rest of the summer. I was sixteen, he was twenty-two. My whole family and even friends told me he was too old for me, but I didn't care. Like I said before, nothing else mattered when it came to me and him. The age difference didn't bother us, so, why should it matter to anyone else. We were happy…well, I was happy. I can't speak for him. I thought he was happy. I did everything in my power to keep him happy. I guess you could say that's why our relationship was so physical from day one._

_When he had to go back to school at the end of August, I practically lived out of his apartment my entire junior year of high school, much to my mother's dislike, I should add. We were practically doing it every night because, I didn't want him to think that we couldn't be together despite my age. I could be just as much of an adult as he was. It didn't matter in the end though. My efforts were in vein. I still lost him in the end, but, he lost out on something too. I may have lost a relationship, but he lost a family._

~~~  
_How it ended_

It was seven in the morning on a rainy Aprils day when Kagome was throwing up what was left of her last night's dinner in the toilet. This had been going on for the past week and a half, and she had missed her period for the past two months. After weeks of denial, she finally broke down and purchased a drug store pregnancy test. Once finished releasing her insides to the porcelain king, she sat on top of the toilet seat staring at the results of the pregnancy test that she had just taken.

"How could I have let this happen…" She whispered to herself.

_*buzz buzz*_

Kagome heard the sound of her cell phone vibrating on the floor indicating that she had a text message. She looked at it, and her heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw Inuyasha's name pop up on the screen. When she opened the text, all it read was,

'_We need to talk…'_

"What is that supposed to mean." She asked no one in particular, but agreed nonetheless, that they did need to talk about what they were going to do about their future family. So, she replied,

'_Yes, we do. Can you meet me in the park pagoda this evening, around 6? Hopefully, the rain will stop by then.'_

Inuyasha never did respond to her text message, but, lately he had been acting pretty moody towards her anyway. So, it didn't alarm her too much that he didn't say anything back to her. However, what did strike her as alarming is that, since that text…he hadn't spoken to her at all for the rest of the say.

The only good thing that came from not having any contact with her boyfriend, was that it gave her a chance to come up with how she would break the news to him that she was going to have a baby. After hours of contemplating, it was nearly time for her to meet Inuyasha in the park. So, she started walking her rout to where he was supposed to be meeting her.

It was a pretty chilly evening, so Kagome sported one of Inuyasha's old, red hoodies that he had given to her, and a basic pair of black leggings. She had the hood over her head, which obstructed her peripheral vision, so she didn't see Inuyasha standing in the pagoda before she got there.

She sighed, "I hope he doesn't take it too rough…" She whispered, before looking up only to be met with the back of her boyfriend who was facing away from her looking out at the park scenery. "I-Inuyasha, I didn't even see you standing there." She spoke up.

You could hear him let out a deep, breath. "Yea, well…you won't be seeing me much longer anyway."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Well, if you don't have time to talk right now…we can talk later, or over the phone. You know, whatever is convenient." She said while trying to sound understanding.

Inuyasha sighed, "There won't be a next time because," He said while finally turning around to look her in the eye. "I'm breaking up with you."

"W-what?" Kagome said in a low whisper that was barely heard. Without realizing it, she crossed her arms over her stomach. "B-but, why…what did I do?"

"I just don't want to be with you anymore, sorry…" He started walking past her, but was halted when Kagome grabbed the back of his jacket.

Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't want him to see her in a weak state. "Inuyasha-" She said lowly. "Are you sure you want to do this…especially right now?"

He didn't turn to her, "Please let me go, Kagome. We're done here…" He said, and Kagome released his jacket. Inuyasha walked away and left her in the park in tears.

Kagome squatted down to the ground, wrapping herself in her arms as the tears continued to fall off her cheeks. "Why…" She whispered, "WHY!?" She screamed and then sobbed some more, "Why now…"

_The was the last time I had ever seen or spoken to him. It doesn't matter though, who says you need a man to take care of your child. I think I do a pretty good job on my own. Sure, I had to drop out of school in the middle of my junior year because I went into labor during my fourth period. Sure, my plans of finishing school valedictorian and getting into a good college for pediatric nursing were halted. Oh, did I tell you I was top of my class before I met Inuyasha? Yea, I was, until my relationship became more important than life itself. But, I can't go back and change any of the decisions that I made. I just have to live with them. Besides, it's not all bad. I have a beautiful daughter that I wouldn't trade for the world, and a relatively supportive family. I have a job, it's not the best. But, it keeps food on the table, and a roof over mine and Ira's head. life isn't perfect for us, but it isn't terrible. The only question that plagues me about all this is…_

_What happened to goodbye?_

-X-

AN: Okay, well yea. This was all Kagome's memories. So, I guess I'll write the second chapter in Inuyasha's POV. I think this is going to be a pretty good one to come out of me. I already know where I want to go with it. I also guess I should give a shout out to the story that inspired me to write this. It's called _The Heir _by Isabella Rain. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Please review and give me some feed back. Also, HAPPY NEW YEARS!

-Kriss


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
_Inuyasha's POV_

_It really has been two years since I left her, hasn't it. I actually hate when I start having thoughts of her. It only makes the moving on process harder than it has to be. I guess I should back up though and explain what I'm talking about; rather than talking in meaningless circles. Anyway, my name is Inuyasha, I'm twenty-four years old. I'm currently in the process of taking over my father's company since he is already on his last few breaths of life. I shook my head at that; my dad has been controlling my life since my older brother, Sesshomaru, disowned himself from the family, leaving me as the successor. Sesshomaru left for good reason though, I can certainly understand his motives. Dad's always been a control freak. It's his way, or no way at all. I looked down at the wedding band that has been like a fire burning on my finger since the day I go it. Yea, you guessed it, I'm married; another one of my father's bright ideas. He's the reason I'm as miserable as I am now. _

_I've been forced to become my father's successor, forced to give up the girl of my dreams, forced to marry a women I feel nothing for because her family is a financial asset to our company. If you hadn't figured it out by now, my dad's business wasn't doing too well, and hasn't been for a while. Things weren't looking up until I was thrown into a marriage with this woman named Kikyo. I can't stand this my life though, I haven't cracked a smile for the past two years, because the person that genuinely brought me joy, I forced to push away. _

_I pulled a picture out from the drawer of my work desk. The photo was taken on the night of our sixth month anniversary. I was holding her by the small of her back, while she wrapped her legs around my waist, and her arms around my neck. We were looking into each other's eyes lovingly. This girl was really everything to me, I can't even put into words how I felt about her. She may have been six years younger than me, but it didn't matter. We had something unbreakable. Well, I guess I shouldn't say unbreakable…because I did break it. Pretty rough, might I add. It would probably make more sense, if I tell you how we got to this point, it is a story all on its own, and since I'm thinking about her anyway, I guess telling you will help me clear my head. _

-X-  
_The anniversary date_

Inuyasha was standing at the bottom of the steps of Kagome's house wearing no more than a basic pair of baggy jeans, and a black button down. He was scratching his head awkwardly as he waited for his girlfriend to descend the stairs. Her grandfather and mother only stood angrily at him knowing how old he really was and wanting to know where his morals where in dating a sixteen year old girl. Inuyasha was going to be entering college for his senior year. What exactly could he possibly want in a high school girl? Overall, Kagome's family didn't trust him and her together from the gate, but, Kagome never listened to anyone.

Kagome came down the steps wearing a black, sequin pencil skirt with a green, push-up crop top and nude heels. Her hair was straightened out, and down. She finished putting her hoops in her ears when she got to the bottom of the steps, and smirked at her boyfriend. She could tell that Inuyasha was blown away by the way she looked, seeing the slight red tint that was growing across his face.

"You, look…uh, uh" _I can't say what I want to say with her family shooting my death glares._

"Thank's Inuyasha," Kagome replied while throwing her arms around his neck leaning in for a kiss.

"Ahem," Kagome's grandfather cleared his throat to gain the attention from the young couple. "And where exactly do you think you are going dressed like that, young lady?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow, "I think, I'm going out with Inuyasha."

"In that half assed outfit, I don't think so!" Her mother chided.

"Listen, I'm a straight "A" student, top of my class. Always on top of myself about things. So, if I want to let loose, and show off a little skin for my guy, that's what I'm going to do." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started leading him towards the front door, "I'll be home later, but I don't know how late. If it gets too late, I'll come back in the morning."

On that note, Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the front door leaving Kagome's mother and grandfather inside with the same worried look on their faces. "I don't like this new attitude and personality that, that girl is developing. That boy is a bad influence. She thinks she's grown when she's still a child." Her grandfather said.

"Please watch over my daughter…" Her mother whispered.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat across from one another of the dinner table at a fancy Chinese restaurant. Inuyasha felt that since was the first anniversary that they would be celebrating, it should be special.

"You really looked smokin' when you came down stairs. I almost drooled." He said jokingly and Kagome chuckled.

"You are so inappropriate," She said.

"Well, can you blame me? My girl is pretty hot." Inuyasha winked at her.

"Oh, don't worry. She knows that." Kagome looked around at the atmosphere and was astonished, "You really didn't have to take me here. Are you sure you don't want me to split the bill with you-"

Inuyasha reached across the table and laced his fingers with hers. "You don't have to worry about any of that. I told you before, and I'll tell you again. You're worth it."

Kagome smiled, "These past six months have truly been amazing."

Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box and pushed it towards her, "Here, I got this for you."

Her eyes widened, "B-but, Inuyasha I don't have anything for you-"

"Shut your mouth, and just open it. Besides," He raised his eyebrow, "I'm going to get my gift later on tonight anyway."

She blushed, and opened the box. Inside, was the beautiful white-gold necklace with a diamond incrusted "K" charm that dangled. Kagome's eyes lit up, "Inuyasha, I can't take this. It's way too expensive."

"Don't worry about the cost, and just accept your gift. I told you before…you are worth it. Just promise to always stand by me, and trust everything that I say and do."

"Am I really, _that_ important to you?"

Inuyasha leaned across the table and captured her lips with his. At the same moment, a camera flash went off in their direction.

The manager of the restaurant had taken a photo of them on an old Polaroid camera, "You two are such a cute couple. You must let me add this to our picture wall!"

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at the older man talking to them. "Only if you take a picture for us to keep as well!" Inuyasha replied.

"Of course," Said the old man.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and they both stood up. Kagome snaked her arms around Inuyasha's neck, and he picked her up by her waist. "I love you, Kagome." He whispered in her ear, and Kagome started smiling cheek to cheek. "I love you too, she said."

The old man, snapped a picture of the two, and handed it to Inuyasha.

-X-

_That was the first time I had ever told Kagome that I loved her. I shook my head of the memories of that night. I never liked when I started reminiscing on the past. Kagome wasn't a factor in my life anymore, but not by choice. If I could still be with her, I would. I don't even like the woman I'm married to, and I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual. Hell, we don't even sleep in the same room, let alone the same bed. I've never touched her, I don't even really want to either. _

_I balled my fist up. I'll have to at some point though. My father has already been hounding me about needing a successor of my own. His line's "Inuyasha, you and Kikyo have been married for nearly a year and a half, and you barely look at her. How do you expect to have a child if you distance yourself from your woman?" Answer to that, I don't want a kid, and I don't want her! _

_Actually, I wouldn't mind having a kid. Just not with Kikyo in this loveless 'so-called' marriage. And, being married wouldn't be all that bad, if it were to a woman of my choosing. A marriage for love is better than a marriage for business. That's all this arrangement is, anyway. I still remember the day my father broke the news to me._

-X-

Inuyasha pushed open the door to his father, Inutashio's, study. His father had called him in, and looked pretty serious. Inuyasha could tell he meant business when he was met face to face with the harsh eyes of his father.

"Come in, son." He said, and Inuyasha took a seat in one of the couches at the end of his father's desk.

"What's up, pop?" Inuyasha said with a raised eyebrow.

"It has been brought to my attention that Sesshomaru has disowned the family, and therefor forfeits his right as a successor to Takahashi Industries."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Sucks to suck…what does that have to do with me?"

Inutashio pulled out a cigar, and lit it, taking a long puff and blowing out smoke. "It has everything to do with you, at least, it does now."

"Okay, talk faster-"

"Since Sesshomaru is forfeiting his birth right, that makes you the next successor. That means that you will be the one to marry the woman Kikyo to complete the company merger at the end of the season."

Inuyasha looked at his father unfazed, "Yea…okay, whatever." He said, "Are we done here?"

"This isn't a joke, Inuyasha. You know as well as I do that the company is slowly, but surely falling. No thanks to you and your excessive spending on that jailbait girl that you are infatuated with. You will end your relationship with that girl, and marry Kikyo by the end of May."

"Like hell I will! I'm happy with the relationship that have! I love Kagome; I'm not giving her up for _you_!"

Inutashio stood up from his desk and starred furiously at his son. "You and I both know that I have ways of getting what I want Inuyasha. So, either you comply…or the girl will suffer, and it will be entirely _your_ fault. Now, would you like something to happen to the one you say you _love_?"

Inuyasha hung his head low, and his black bangs covered his eyes, "How can you be so vindictive," He said in a low growl. "I'll do whatever you want, just leave Kagome out of this."

"I'm glad you see it my way."

Inuyasha stormed out of his father's study and broke down in the hallway of his house. "How am I going to break this to Kagome?"

-X-

_That day still plagues me. I remember it like it was yesterday. I ended up breaking up with Kagome that the last day in April. I already knew she wasn't going to take it well, so I tried to make it as easy for her as possible. I distanced myself from her, and stopped talking to her as much. When the day finally came to let her go, I didn't even have the heart to tell her why. I knew it would hurt her too much. I mean, how well does anyone take, 'hey, I'm leaving you to go be with someone else'? I would have crushed Kagome in body and spirit. I couldn't do that to her, so I decided it was best to just let her go with as little explanation as possible. I wonder if she ever forgave me for breaking her heart like that. I often wonder if she has been able to move on from that day. I'd hate to be the reason Kagome was stuck in the past. I can't keep thinking about her though. I'm a married man. My lingering feelings towards Kagome, and hatred for what my father made me do is what prevents me from leaving that day in the park. _

_I took a deep breath while standing up from my desk and exiting my office. It was already past time for me to leave and I knew I was going to catch an earful from my so 'wife' for my tardiness. Ask me how much I care though? I can't do anything right when it comes to Kikyo. It's always the same thing every day. That's why I learned to tune her out a long ass time ago. I just don't know how much longer I can take that woman. She drives me nuts day in and day out. You don't know how much I would give just to have twenty-four hours of happiness. I chuckled at that thought; I gave up happiness the day I decided to submit to my father's wishes. It's what I know I had to do though. With Sesshomaru out of the picture, and my father getting ready to croak any day now, someone had to continue to legacy; and without Kikyo and her money, we were sure to go bankrupt. So, I guess I am indebted to her…if only for that. _

_I opened up the door to my black mustang and hopped inside, fastening my seatbelt. My stomach growled, and I knew that Kikyo didn't cook anything. She never did, in all honesty I don't even think she knows how. She always made the housekeeper make her meals, and I sometimes did the same. I just don't feel like waiting an hour or so to eat at the moment. I want something deep fried, and covered in grease, that will be ready now. That's when I decided to just stop by WacDonald's and grab a few burgers, and call it a day. I revved up my engine, and started my rout to greasy foods. _

_I drove in silence for a few miles, before deciding to break the silence by turning on the radio. When the radio warmed up, and turned on, the station was playing some terrible k-pop version of 'OMG' by Usher. Quickly, I just turned the song off and figured it was better to just drive in silence. I pulled up to a red light and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Damnit! Why did I have to get stuck at this traffic light? It takes too long to change! Throwing a fist at my steering wheel, I gave up and just patiently waited for the light to change. _

_I watched as a woman, carrying a baby in a car seat, cross in front of my car. I felt for her. It was a pretty chilly January night. I heard it was supposed to snow pretty badly, later on. I couldn't see the baby in the car seat, because the woman had a blanket over top of it. I assumed it was to protect the infant from the chilly weather. When she got to the other side of the street, she sat down on a bus bench on the corner. Something about that young woman looked familiar. But, I didn't pay too much attention to the gut feeling. I decided to blame it on my growing hunger pains. I know, that I DON'T know any women with children. _

_Still, something did seemed oddly familiar about the woman at the bus stop…_

-X-  
_Kagome's POV_

_I could feel the temperature dropping drastically as the winters air rapidly blew on me and Ira. I had just gotten off of work, and picked her up from her baby sitter. I stood at the corner of a red light, waiting for it to turn green while crossing my fingers, in hopes that I didn't already miss the bus. It was way too cold for my daughter to be out in this weather. I had her dressed in layers, and also put a blanket over the car seat she was in to sheild her from the cold air. The light turned green, and I crossed in front of this expensive looking black car. Whoever owned that was lucky. I don't even have a car, I can't afford to buy one. And, even if I had one…I couldn't afford to keep it. Always paying insurance, registration, and everything else that comes with owning a vehicle. It's just way more than I can handle at the time._

_When I got to the other side of the street, I took a seat on the bench to wait for by bus. Ira started to stir and make some noise. I looked inside her baby bag in search of her pacifier with one hand, while rocking the car seat back and forth with the other. Yea, the magic skill of multitasking is a bit enhanced once you become someone's mother. _

_A vicious wind blew, causing the hood I had over my head to blow off exposing my head and face to the blistering, cold January weather. I noticed the bus, coming up the street toward where I was sitting. I also noticed that the light had changed, and that same black car hadn't moved. Of course, I couldn't see who was inside because the windows were tinted a deep black. Whatever, it didn't bother me because my bus pulled up anyway. I grabbed all of my things, and walked onto the bus unphased by the person in the black vehicle._

-X-

AN: I know, I know. To the readers that follow me, I broke my schedule. I know I usually don't update the same story twice in a row. So, that means I owe you guys two chapters for either Star Struck or The Golden Paintbrush. I haven't decided which one I am going to update first though. Anyway, I couldn't resist writing this chapter. I didn't want to forget the idea that I had floating in my head. I honestly thought of it, right after I wrote the first chapter of this story. So, tell me…what do you think of it? Do you like it? Or do you hate it? This chapter answers the question that I had gotten asked a few times, "why Inuyasha left Kagome so cruelly in the first place?". However, there is a lot that I am going to have happen to these two. As you can see, they both have two very different, and emotional stories.

Who do you favor at the moment? In all honesty, I can't side with one and not the other. Both sides have an equal amount of anguish for their loved one. In any event, please leave me a review and tell me what you think.

Kriss


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
_Kagome's POV_

"All night, all day…angels watching over me my Lord. All night, all day…angels watching over me_." I sang the slow melodic tone softly to my daughter while rocking her to sleep. Since all the cold weather lately, and snowstorm currently plaguing Japan, Ira hadn't been feeling so well. She began running a low grade fever earlier today, according to the sitter. I was fortunate to get off work a little earlier and was able to give her the attention that she clearly needed._

_After giving her a second dose of Tylenol for the day, she seemed a little more comfortable. Her fever hadn't gone down much though. But, since she was still below an emergency temperature, I didn't get too alarmed. I just assumed that she contracted a small cold from being outside too much. _

_Finally, the sandman took over and she drifted into dreamland. Sometimes I wonder what Ira dreams about; or, if she dreams at all at her age. I placed a loving kiss to her forehead before standing up from the couch in our small, one bedroom apartment. I headed for the bedroom, to place her inside her crib for the night, when I heard a knock from my front door._

_I took a look at the digital clock on my dresser that read ten-thirty, _"Who could that be at this hour?"_ I said to myself while placing my daughter in the crib and tucking her in. _

_Whoever was on the other side of my front door knocked again, this time louder than the first. _"Just a second,"_ I yelled while closing the bedroom door and clipping the baby monitor to the hip of my dark green sweatpants. I crossed my arms over my chest in order to hide the fact that I wasn't currently wearing a bra under my white tank top. _

_Skeptically, I opened the door not knowing what to expect at this time of night. _"Hello,"_ I said, when my ocean blue eyes were met with a familiar sad looking brown pair._

"It really is you…"

-X-  
_Inuyasha's POV (Picking up where chapter 2 left off)_

_I was readying myself to pull my foot off the break because I noticed the light finally change after a yearlong red-light. Before I pulled off though, I shot that strangely familiar looking girl one more glance when I noticed a big gust of wind blow the hood she was wearing, right off her head. _

"K-Kagome…" _I whispered to myself as I tried to get a good look at the girl. Her face was somewhat hard to seen because she bent down to pick up her baby and then the bus pulled up, obstructing my vision. _"Inuyasha, you're seeing things…you're hallucinating because you're hungry." _I said to myself._

_That's right; there was no way that I was seeing Kagome right now. She was long gone, and I hadn't seen or heard from her since. Plus, this woman had a child with her…and Kagome, no. She would have to be eighteen by now. She had big dreams, there was no way that she would have thrown all that away and get pregnant...would she?_

_I laughed at myself for even thinking of something so obssered. But still, I have to see who this woman is myself…I have to confirm it for my own sanity. That girl could not be the woman I once loved so long ago. But, if it was…then I would have to accept the fact that she moved on and started a life with another man. In which case, I would be happy for her i guess. I would support her in her decision to find true love and happiness because I love her that much._

_When the bus was ready to pull off, I pulled over so that I could follow it from behind. I couldn't believe what I was doing. Somewhere, this had to borderline stalking. But I couldn't help myself. I needed to see Kagome again. I needed to know how she was, if she was okay. More for myself than her though. I knew after these past years, I'm probably not the first person she would want to see; and even knowing that in my head, I still miss her._

_I ended up following that bus for about twenty-five blocks to an apartment complex in a rustic part of Japan. It wasn't the best area, but it certainly wasn't the worse part of the world. I saw the woman of interest exit the bus, but her hood was up once again, and this time, she was holding her heavily bundled up child in one arm, with the baby bag inside the car seat, in the other. I still couldn't see the baby, due to her being covered up by that extra blanket once again. _

_After seeing which apartment the girl went into with her child, I parked my Mustang and had an inner battle with myself about going up to the door. Part of me really wanted to, just to know if that was really my lost love of two years ago. But, the other part of me countered the first with thoughts of 'what will I do if she isn't?' and, 'Is it really a good idea to show up back in her life after all this time?' I sighed and leaned my chair back a little while processing these thoughts in my head. No, I really didn't think it was a good idea to just show up. It was through my own selfish will that I even followed this girl all the way to her home, when there was still a chance that it wasn't even Kagome. _

"But, what if it is…?" _I whispered to myself. I can't continue going through life wondering that if's, and's & but's. Still, I wondered what I would even say to her if it really was Kagome. It wouldn't be like before we're we could talk openly, and honest to one another. It would be almost like we were strangers. _

_I finally got the courage to get out of my car and walk up to the front for of the tiny apartment. However, before I knocked, I listened for anything I would be able to hear through the hollow, fiberglass door. I could hear a soft voice singing beautifully on the other side. I couldn't make out the words, but the singing still helped calm my nerves. When it stopped, I heard footsteps getting a little further away from the door, so I knocked. When I didn't immediately get an answer, I knocked again._

"Just a second," _I heard from the inside. Then, a few seconds later the door opened. "_Hello,"

_My brown eyes met her blue ones that held nothing in them but sadness in anguish. _"It really is you…" _I whispered._

-X-  
_Narration Form_

Kagome stood idly while trying to process what was currently going on around her. "Inuyasha…" She said lowly, more to herself than to him. Then, her eyes widened, "Inuyasha!" She screamed and slammed the door shut in his face. She leaned up against the door, and slid down to the floor pulling her knees close to her chest. Her heart rate sped up about 10 beats per minute.

'_No, why is he here…why now?' _She thought.

"Please open the door, Kagome…" He said from the other side.

A tear snuck down her cheek, _'Please go away, Inuyasha. I don't need this…not now, not ever.'_

Inuyasha knocked on the door some more, knowing well enough that she could hear him. "Just talk to me," He bellowed. "Talk to me now, and I promise you won't ever have to see me again if you don't want to."

Kagome lifted her head, and stood up, opening the door once more, "Why, Inuyasha? Why should I talk to you? Were your words two years ago not enough? You want to break me down some more?" She said with an expressionless look on her face.

"Uh," Inuyasha let out a deep sigh, not really knowing what to talk about now that he had her attention. He never thought about what he would say to her if she really did open the door back up.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Well…?" She said, wanting to get him off her doorstep as quickly as possible.

Still, Inuyasha didn't say anything. He was lost for words and simply stared at the girl that once meant everything to him, and probably still did. He took in everything about her, her face, her body; everything about her was the same. Except her eyes, Inuyasha had never seen so much sadness in her eyes.

"Look, if you have nothing to say to me then I'm going to clo-"

"Wait!" Inuyasha outburst while sticking his foot in between the door and post, making it impossible for her to close the door on him again.

"Oh my goodness, Inuyasha; what the hell do you want!? Why are you here, and how did you even know where I live?" She shot at him.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, "Can I come in?" He asked her.

Kagome walked onto her front door step, closing the door and leaning up against it, crossing her arms. "No, you can't! Now, answer my questions."

"I-I kind of followed you home, but I don't know why. I didn't think that far in advanced." Kagome furrowed her brows while listening to Inuyasha's ranting. "I never thought about what I would say if I ever saw you again."

"Why not just pick up where you left off?" Kagome pondered for a moment, "I believe the last thing you said to me was, _Please let me go, Kagome…we're done here._" She said while imitating him form two years ago.

Her words hit him in a soft spot, he never realized how harsh that line sounded until the words were repeated back to him. It was at that point that he realized that she had gotten over him about as much as he had gotten over her...which meant, not at all. But, Kagome was too hurt, and bitter to even have a conversation with him. Not that he deserved it very much. He knew that too, after what he did to her, Inuyasha was lucky she was even talking to him as much as she was at the moment.

A baby's cry roared through the monitor on Kagome's hip and her eyes widened. "Look, if your done with your counterproductive chatter, I'm going to go back in the house." She said while turning around and twisting the doorknob.

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder, halting her for a moment. "Kagome, is that baby…really yours?" He asked, with sympathy filled I his voice.

Kagome clenched her chest, feeling tears well-up in the corners of her eyes. " Please let me go, Inuyasha…we're done here." He released his hold on her, and Kagome walked into her apartment. But before closing the door completely, she gave him a final look. "The words hurt don't they, Inuyasha? Yea, I know…because I've been hearing them in my dreams every night since that day." Kagome took a deep breath not being able to hold back the flow of tears that were now falling down her face. "Now, imagine hearing it…six weeks pregnant."

On that note, Kagome closed the door on Inuyasha leaving him both hurt and confused outside of her door.

-X-  
_Inuyasha's POV_

"_Now, imagine hearing it…six weeks pregnant."_ _The line replayed itself in my head for the past twenty-four hours since the moment I left Kagome's house. Was she really pregnant when I broke up with her? I lay back on my bed, with my arms rested behind my head. It wasn't like she would have any reason to lie to about something like that. But, if she really was pregnant, then that would make me the father…wouldn't it? I never took Kagome as one to cheat._

"Inuyasha," _My thoughts were broken by the voice of my wife. _

"What do you want, Kikyo?" _I answered her, but never turned to look her in the eye. The two of us had a very civil relationship. We didn't speak any more than we had to, which was perfectly fine with me. _

_She walked over to my bedside, and handed me the cordless phone. _"Someone from Tokyo Hospital is on the phone,"

"The hospital?" _I sat up and took the phone from her, _"Hello?"

"_Am I speaking with Inuyasha Takahashi?" The voice on the other end asked me._

"Yes, who is this?" _I answered in a slight._

"_This is Dr. Hojo, from Tokyo Hospital. Your father, Inutashio Takahashi has been brought in after suffering a stroke and is in a comatose state. I can see in his paperwork that you are his next of kin. I need you come down and obtain power of attorney."_

_I took a deep breath, because I knew this day was coming soon. I just wasn't sure, how soon. _"Alright, I'll be down there as soon as I can."

~X~  
_Narration Form_

"Alright, so that's two bacon, and onion omelets with hash browns. Would you like me to bring you some coffee with your food?" Kagome asked the customers she was currently waiting on at work.

She worked as a waitress in an old, run down diner right outside Tokyo going toward Osaka. It was alright there, the people were nice enough, and her co-workers were considerate of situation with Ira.

"Uh, no coffee, thank you. But, could you bring a refill on orange juice?" The customer asked her._  
_

"Of course, I'll bring it right now for you!" She answered with a smile and walked away from the table to go put the order in.

"Kagome," Ayame, one of the other waitresses walked up to her, and called her name.

She turned around to the front of the counter and started pouring the orange juice in a tall glass for the people at her table, "Hey Ayame, what's up?" Kagome asked.

"Your baby sitter is on the phone. I think there is something wrong with your daughter?" She replied.

Kagome's eyes widened, and the dropped the glasses of orange juice on the floor. The friction from the fall caused the glass to break and orange juice splattered all over the floor and on her shoes. "Damnit…" She whispered.

"I'll clean this up, and cover your table. Go take the phone call." Ayame said, noticed Kagome's worried expression.

"Thanks Ayame." Kagome walked into the back and picked up the wall phone. "Hello, Rin…is that you?"

"_Kagome, Kagome I don't know what to do!" _The young girl bellowed loudly into the telephone.

"What's wrong!? Is Ira alright? What happened?" Kagome asked, feeling her anxiety begin to build up.

"_No, something is wrong. She won't stop crying, and she is incredibly hot. I tried giving her the Tylenol like you said, and she threw it all up. She won't eat, and I can't get her to calm down! I don't know what else to do!"_

Kagome's heart nearly skipped a beat as she heard the screams of her baby through the phone. This cry was different than the normal 'I'm hungry' or 'I'm wet'. The cry that she heard through the phone sounded like pain and she couldn't help but shed a tear for her child. "Alright, take her to Tokyo Hospital and ask for Dr. Hojo. I'll leave work right now, and meet you there. If they ask you any questions you don't know the answers to, just tell them to wait until I get there. It should only take me about an hour."

"_Alright," _Rin answered, and they hung up the phone.

While running her fingers through her silky, black tresses, she sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have gone to work today…"

-X-

Inuyasha was sitting next to his father's hospital bed not knowing rather to feel pity, or be happy. Inutashio just looked so lifeless while lying down with all types of wires and tubes plugged into him in different places.

"You know, I never thought I would see the day where you are in a vulnerable state old man." He said while taking a look at the heart monitor.

His father's heart rate slow, and getting slower every minute. The doctors has already prepared him that his father probably only had the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours left in this world. Even though this moment would relieve him of his overly-controlling father, it was still a hard moment on him. He had been in the hospital all night filling out paperwork, and was finally able to see how his father was doing.

"I tried calling Sesshomaru to see if he would come down and see you. He refused to come, though…I don't know what you did to him, but if it was anything worse than me…I don't blame him for not showing up." Inuyasha shook his head at his father, "Still, no matter how terrible of a person you were…no one deserves to die alone. I guess that's why I'm even still here."

"Mr. Takahashi," A slender nurse with stark red eyes called his name from the door, "Can you follow me to the lobby, you need to finalize a few more things in writing."

Inuyasha nodded and followed her out the hospital room.

"Kagome Higurashi," Dr. Hojo announced in the hospital lobby.

Kagome stood up and walked over to him, "Hi Hojo. Is my baby okay?" She asked clearly nervous of the answer.

He smiled at her, "Your daughter is going to be just fine. She contracted a bacterial infection that was attacking her immune system, and caused her a middle ear infection. The ear infection is what caused the high fever, and no doubt caused her a lot of pain. That is most likely why she broke into a crying fit on your baby sitter."

Kagome felt a wave of relief knowing that there wasn't anything too serious wrong with daughter. "Thank you,"

Hojo took her hand, "No problem, you know I am always here for you and Ira no matter what."

"You're such a good friend, Hojo. Can I see her?"

"Well, she is about to have her ear drained and flushed. But, after that, I'll bring her out and you two can leave. In the meantime, I need you to fill out a form on her health history. I am going to start filling an antibiotic prescription to treat her bacterial infection when you two leave. I'm also going to give you a bottle of ear numbing drops to alleviate some of the discomfort she may feel from the ear infection until it goes away."

"She's allergic to penicillin, Hojo. So, any antibiotic you give her will have to be amoxicillin." She reminded him while giving him a friendly hug, and taking the clipboard from him to fill out. "I guess I'll just get started on this then."

He nodded to her, "I'll come check on you in a bit."

Kagome took her seat once again and started filling out the paperwork. Only to be interrupted by someone taking a seat next to her and placing a hand on her knee, "Excuse-" She looked up, and was cut off. Ocean blue eyes were met with deep brown once again

"Is everything alright?" Inuyasha asked with genuine concern for the girl he was sitting next to.

Kagome's eyes narrowed into slits at him, and she turned her focus back to the paper she needed to fill out.

"Kagome, you don't have to be like this. I'm just trying to make sure that you're alright."

"I'm fine…are we done?" She answered while continuing to write on the clipboard. Inuyasha sighed and grabbed her wrist, so she wouldn't write anymore…or ignore him for that matter. She looked up and shot him an irritated look while trying to snatch her arm out of his hold. "What the hell, Inuyasha! Let me go and leave me alone! What's going on with me is none of your business!"

"Look Kagome, I'm sorry for not being there for you before…but I'm here now!" He yelled at her.

Kagome stopped struggling, and she bowed her head in defeat. A tear ran down her face and onto the paperwork resulting in the ink smearing a little on the page. "Why, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. "Why what," He asked her.

"Why are you here? Why are you showing back up into my life after all this time? Do you know what I went through, trying to get over you? …and then, here you are two years later prying yourself back into my life? I don't want this!" She snatched her hand away from him, "I can't take it. Seeing you…it hurts too much."

"I just told you that I was sorry," He defended himself.

"Sorry doesn't heal the wound, Inuyasha."

"Kagome," Hojo re-entered the room, with Ira in his arms. "Is everything alright?" He asked her noticing the tears in her eyes that weren't there when he left.

Quickly, she wiped her face with the back of her sleeve. "Yes, everything is fine. Is Ira all set to leave?" Kagome asked while standing up, taking her daughter into her arms and kissing her forehead.

Hojo happily handed over Ira in exchange for the form he had given Kagome a few minutes before. "She is ready, but I need you to wait here for about ten more minutes while her prescription finishes filling. Then, you two will be all set, and you can leave." He placed a hand on her shoulder and shot her a small smile, "You're a good mother, Kagome…always remember that."

She nodded, and smiled back at him. Ira rested her head on her mother's shoulder and closed her eyes. Kagome knew she would be tired after the rough day she had. She rubbed her back soothingly while taking her seat once again.

"I'm glad she's okay," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome shot him an evil glare, "What do you care for, Inuyasha? It's not like she mattered to you when you broke up with me!"

"I had no idea that you were even pregnant! It's not like you said anything to me!"

"Because you didn't give me a chance!" She screamed, and made Ira wake up and start making a little noise from the rude interruption of her dreams, "Shh, mommy is sorry, baby girl." Kagome said softly while patting her daughter's head, soothing her back to sleep and then turned her attention back to her ex-boyfriend. "I found out I was pregnant earlier that day. If I recall, I had something I needed to talk about with you too, I said that when you texted me saying _we needed to talk_. Now, of course , I wasn't expecting to just be left high and dry…but, before you walked away from that night, I asked if you really wanted to do what you were doing. I wanted to tell you, right then and there. But, I also didn't want to you feel as though I was telling you I was pregnant as some pitiful attempt to keep you from leaving me."

"Why didn't you ever come and find me?" He asked her.

"What would have been the point? Coming to you after the fact wouldn't have solved anything. It's not like things would have ever been the same between us, and I didn't want to have to raise my daughter of out two households. Clearly, you broke up with me for a reason," Kagome paused and looked at Inuyasha's left finger. "And judging by the ring on your finger, the reason is that you became interested in someone else."

Hojo re-entered the hospital lobby with a paper bag. Kagome stood up, and Inuyasha followed behind her. "Thank you for everything, Hojo. I'll see you later." She said while taking the bag full of medicine for her daughter.

"Be safe." He said to her and she began walking out of the hospital, but Inuyasha ran after her.

"Kagome, wait…" He said, and she turned around to look at him. "Please, if you ever need anything…don't hesitate to come to me. And, I would like to get to know her…" Inuyasha gestured to the baby sleeping in Kagome's arms.

Kagome let out a deep breath, "I don't need anything from you, Inuyasha...and as long as I am alive, Ira will never know you." She said bitterly.

"That's not fair, Kagome! She's my daughter too!" He shot back at her.

She raised an eyebrow and nearly laughed in his face. "Are you kidding me!? What are you going to do, Inuyasha? You didn't even know she existed until two days ago, your name is not on her birth certificate, or anything that has to do with her for that matter. I'm not going to let you force yourself into my daughters-"

"OUR daughter!"

"MY DAUGHTERs life! It's one thing to hurt me…but I will _not _let you hurt Ira! I'm sorry, Inuyasha…"

With that being said, Kagome hauled down a cab and was out of his life for the second time. Inuyasha knew that he had to find some way to gain her trust back because ultimately, he still loved that girl to pieces. Kagome deserved to know what really happened two years ago. But, how was he to tell her when she wouldn't even have a civil conversation with him.

"I've got to win her back."

-X-

**AN: And that is the end of this chapter. How are you guys feeling about this so far? This chapter was a little hard for me to write because I wasn't sure it I wanted the apartment meeting and the hospital meeting in the same chapter. However, I couldn't think of anything to fill in the middle. I think it all flows together nicely though. Anyway, someone asked me to describe the appearance of the Ira. I never really thought about her appearance so much, which is why I never focused on it. All the characters are human in this story. So, there wouldn't be any specific traits in Ira that would be really distinct. But, I guess you could say that she looks like Kagome with shorter hair, and brown eyes that resemble Inuyasha's.**

**I guess that's pretty much it, please review, favorite and follow if you don't!**

**-Kriss**


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I think from this point on, I am going to write this in third person narration form. I only intended to use POV for the characters background stories. _

Chapter 4

Inuyasha stared at the headstone of his mother and father dressed in all black. It was his father's dying wish to be buried next to his late wife. The funeral had been over, and his father's body buried for about two hours now. Having to say goodbye to both of his parents definitely wasn't one of the easiest moments in his life. Despite what his father put him through half his life, the man was still his father and he would miss him.

"Take care of him, mom." He whispered while placing a bouquet of flowers at their burials. Inuyasha knew that it wasn't until his mother passed that his dad turned into the tyrant that he was; maybe now that they can be together again after death that he'll finally be at peace with himself.

"Are you going to be alright?" Kikyo kneeled down to his side and placed a hand on his for support.

"I'll survive...thanks for coming even though you didn't have to."

Kikyo gave his hand a squeeze and leaned her head on his shoulder. Though, getting this much affection from her was foreign to Inuyasha, he welcomed it. "I guess this means that you finally take over your father's company, right?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, "Yea, I suppose so."

"D-do you think we should t-try tonight?" Kikyo nervously stuttered.

"Try what…" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"W-well, your father wanted you to have a successor before he died. I know you aren't that thrilled about being married, but…I'm willing to give it a try-"

"Don't kid yourself," Inuyasha cut her off and stood up. "You know as well as I do that this marriage is all paperwork."

Kikyo stood to her feet as well, "That may be true…but the fact still remains the same that we _are_ married, rather you like it or not. Now, you can mope about it, and be miserable for the rest of your life…_or_ you can accept my proposal to start over, and try to be a loving couple."

Inuyasha looked her in the eyes, and saw that she was being genuine. He sighed and shook his head, "We're not a _loving_ couple, Kikyo…we never can be."

"We could be if you just give me a chance! You never gave me a chance from the start, Inuyasha!"

"_Because you didn't give me a chance!" _There was that line again, Kagome had used it on him just three days ago in the hospital. Inuyasha took a deep breath and palmed his face because Kikyo was right, and so was Kagome. He never gave either of them the chance they both deserved. Perhaps if he had given Kagome the _chance_ to tell him she was carrying his child, he wouldn't be married to the woman he never gave a _chance _to be a decent wife. He was so busy being hung over a woman from his past that he was blinded to see what he had right in front of him.

Still, he couldn't get over Kagome and believed that he never would. "I'm sorry, Kikyo. You're right," Inuyasha finally spoke up.

Kikyo cracked a small smile and held his cheeks in her hands, she closed her eyes and attempted to place a kiss on his lips, but Inuyasha turned away. She frowned and bowed her head in defeat, "I-I'm sorry…I just thought-"

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault, I just…I need more time."

She nodded her head, and Inuyasha snaked his arm around her waist. The two walked back to their car in silence.

-X-

Kagome and Hojo sat across from each other at a table in the diner Kagome worked at. Ira was with them sitting in a booster at the end of the table next to Kagome. The two had been pretty good friends for about a year since Kagome met him on a campus tour when she was still in high school. He was studying to be a doctor, and they really hit it off when she mentioned wanting to be a pediatric nurse. Hojo became somewhat of a mentor to Kagome, and she always welcomed his comfort whenever she needed it. Hojo was one of the few people that stuck by her when the news got out that she was going to have a baby.

"How has Ira's ear infection been? Is she still feeling discomfort?" Hojo asked, while watching Kagome wiped apple sauce from her daughters face.

"It's clearing up. The antibiotics have been doing its job, and she hasn't cried from any pain since yesterday, which is a good sign. I can't thank you enough for your help."

Hojo smiled at how much Kagome cared about Ira, "Good, I'm just glad she is doing better." He took a sip of his coffee and then gave her a more serious look. "Now, how are you doing lately?"

Skeptically, Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Hojo? I'm well. Healthy as a horse in fact!"

"No, I mean…how _are_ you?"

Kagome sighed, finally understanding what he was getting at. She lowered her eyes played with a small puddle of water on the table with her finger. "Well, you know…it's the same thing with me. I work, take care of Ira, eat and sleep; nothing too exciting."

He nodded, leaving the subject alone when another one came into mind. "So, how is your friend doing?"

"What friend?" She asked giving him with a quizzical look.

"Mr. Takahashi? I saw you two talking at the hospital."

"Oh…he's_ not_ a friend." Kagome rolled her eyes not wanting to think about him, "That man can take a long walk, off a short bridge."

Hojo's eyes widened at her statement, "Wow…pretty harsh to say about someone who just lost his father."

"Yea well, you don't know what he-" She lost her train of thought as her brain processed what Hojo had said to her, "What do you mean…just lost his father?"

"His father was on his death bed that night. He passed on early the next morning. He didn't tell you?" Hojo asked with a confused look on his face that Kagome only returned with a confused look of her own.

"No…he didn't." She replied while resting her elbows on the table and starred out the window next to them drifting into her own thoughts.

Hojo saw that he had lost her attention after that statement. "If you and him aren't friends, then what is your connection? The way you two were acting in the hospital didn't seem like you met for the first time that day."

Kagome didn't immediately answer his question. She wasn't sure what to tell him that would be the truth…without actually being the truth, "We, uh…dated, a couple years ago." It wasn't the whole truth…but, it wasn't a lie, either.

"Oh," He replied, feeling a little defeated. The atmosphere got a little uncomfortable, and Hojo cleared his throat in attempt to cut the thick wall of tenseness. "So, how have things gotten with your family?"

"Better," She said. "My grandfather still doesn't speak to me…he sees me as _tainted_, and doesn't really care for Ira much either. I feel bad for her…I can understand not wanting anything to do with me, but my daughter didn't do anything wrong. Mom adores her though, so I guess that is enough for now. We've tried reconnecting a little, but there is still a lot of distance between her and I."

"What about your little brother, you said you two were always close."

"Yes, we are. Things never changed between me and him. I guess he took my constant teenage bitching as common brother/sister quarrels. But, at the end of the day…we always had each other's back."

Hojo nodded, "I'm glad to hear that things are getting a little better with them. Some progress is better than none."

She didn't show any facial expression. Instead, Kagome lowered her hands to her lap and looked at the empty plate of food she finished some time ago. "I suppose you're right…"

"What about Sango, still haven't heard from her?" He asked.

While shaking her head, Kagome said "No…she doesn't speak to me anymore. I don't blame her though. I honestly don't blame anyonee for hating me these days. It's not like I don't deserve it. Looking back on how I treated people a few years ago, I'd hate me too."

Hojo chuckled, "Yea, you were definitely a little full of yourself back then! Only cared about you and what you wanted."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her supposed _friend_, "Thanks…"

He winked at her, "Don't take it to too hard, Kagome. What teenage girl doesn't think they are better than everyone else at some point in their life?"

"If this is supposed to make me feel better…it isn't working."

Finally deciding not to mess with her anymore, Hojo became serious. "Look, bottom line…when you think you have no one else, remember that you will always have me." He said, penetrating her eyes with his own.

Kagome could feel a spark, and blood began rushing to her cheeks. "T-thanks…I'll keep that in mind." She softly, then took a look at her wrist watch. "Is it really this late? I've got to get home and get some cleaning done." Kagome stood up and picked up Ira.

She was gearing herself to put her daughter in the car seat when Hojo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let me give you two a ride home." Hojo said sincerely.

Kagome continued strapping her child in, "You don't have to…I think we'll be fine." She answered when she was pulled up and forced her around to look Hojo in his eyes.

"Kagome, I am very proud of you. You are incredibly independent…but don't be so independent where you won't ask for help. It's freezing outside…you don't need to be out there, and Ira definitely doesn't need to be. Let me take you home."

The intensity in his eyes and voice once again made Kagome turn bright crimson, "O-okay…" She forced out.

After getting her daughter together, Hojo paid the bill for the food and led Kagome out of the dinner to his car.

-X-

After twenty minutes of awkward silence in the car with Hojo, Kagome was walking through the front door of her tiny apartment. Once closing the door, she picked up the stack of envelopes waiting for her at the foot of the door. She let out a deep sigh, "Oh great…bills." She whispered to herself and picked them up off the floor, sitting them on her coffee table.

She took Ira out of the car seat, and sat her in the play pin for an afternoon nap while she got the cleaning done in her house. Kagome walked in the living room and turned on a pot of boiling water to make some tea.

'_I feel a little bad for Inuyasha, I wonder how he is doing.' _Kagome started washing the dishes that were waiting for her in the sink. _'I remember him saying he never really got along with his father, after his mother died...I can imagine he's lonely.'_

She shook her head from the thoughts of her unforgivable ex-boyfriend, "Oh, what do I care for!? His family issues aren't my problem! …ouch!" Kagome pulled her hand out of the dish water, she saw blood beginning to come out of her index finger after cutting her hand on a knife in the water. "Fantastic," She grabbed a nearby paper-towel to wipe up the blood while walking to her bathroom for the first aid kit.

After cleaning up her bloody finger and wrapping it in gauze, Kagome sat down on the side of her bath-tub. "I guess this is what I get for being insensitive. Screw you, karma!" She yelled and then sighed. "I wonder if I should give him a call and see how he's doing."

Kagome considered the thought, but then shook it off. _'No way, Kagome; don't go getting soft because you're feeling sorry for him! His loss has nothing to do with you!' _She stood up and headed back into the kitchen to finish the chore she initially started.

When the dishes were complete, the water on the stove finished boiling so Kagome proceeded to make a cup of green tea. The phone started ringing from the living room which annoyed her a little. Today was one of those days where Kagome just didn't feel like talking to people. But maybe talking is what she needed to do to clear her head about feeling bad for Inuyasha. When she located the phone, Kagome plopped down on her sofa and started going through the lovely stack of bills she left on the table from earlier.

"Hello little brother," She said upon answering the phone.

"_How'd you know it was me?"_

Kagome chuckled, "Caller ID, dummy. Now what do you what?" She asked while opening the first envelope.

"_Why do I have to want something, can't I just check on my sister once in a while?"_

"Fair enough, Souta. What's up?"

"_I was calling to see how my little niece is doing. Is she still sick?" _

Kagome glanced over at her daughter taking note that she was still sound asleep, "Just a little, she's been on antibiotics for a couple days now. But she's still going to be on medicine for at least seven more days just to be on the safe side. She is showing signs of being more like herself though, which is a positive sign." Kagome pulled out a pen and paper and started calculating her expenses for the previous month. She had gotten Ira's hospital bill from the other day which of course wasn't in her budget for the month, but she would figure something out. What was important is that her daughter was treated and healthy.

"_That's really good news, I'm glad she's doing better_."

"How are things at the house, and mom?"

"_Mom's great, she can't wait for you to bring Ira around again."_

Kagome sighed and felt a little dejected by her brother's statement. "So that's it…she just wants to see Ira."

"_No, Kagome…I didn't mean it like that."_

"Yea you did, even if it wasn't intentional. It's alright though, I'm used to it…I'm sure gramps still hates me too."

"_Kagome, they don't hate you. You're family…mom and grandpa could never hate you. Mom hates what happened to you, and how you got into this situation. She hates the decisions you made in your past and hates herself for not doing anything to stop it; and gramps, he's just old! You know that."_

"I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, Souta." She furrowed her eyebrows when she came across an odd letter while opening her mail. After tearing open the seal, Kagome began reading and her widened. "H-hey, could I call you later?" Without waiting for an answer, she hung up the phone and started reading the letter further in depth.

_Dear Ms. Kagome Higurashi,_

_I regret to inform you that Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi has requested your appearance in a court hearing to negotiate shared custody rights of your child/children (Ira Higurashi). Your absence in court could result in your forfeit of your maternal rights and full custody given to the requester listed above. Please respond to this letter promptly by the end of next week to schedule a hearing date._

_Warm Regards,  
Kaede Hongo  
Attorney at Law_

Kagome had fire in her eyes as she threw the letter across the room, "You have got to be kidding me, Inuyasha!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her sudden conniption startled, and woke up Ira from her slumber and she began crying. Kagome walked over to the play pin and picked up her daughter. After a few minutes of bouncing and back patting, Ira finally quieted down and Kagome placed her on the floor, allowing her freedom to crawl around.

'_I will not let you do this, Inuyasha…'_

-X-

It had been four days since the funeral, and Inuyasha was started to feel like himself again. It was as if a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders…almost. Since his father died, all of his responsibilities became Inuyasha's, much to his misfortune._ 'The man is dead, and he still plagues me!' _He thought while sifting through a stack of old finance documents. Inuyasha began in doing a lot of research on his company's financial defecates. From what he was seeing, even after the merge with Kikyo, the company was still losing money but he could not figure out why. Something was missing, but what, he just couldn't figure out.

"This is endless!" He bellowed while pushing all the documents off of his desk. Inuyasha stood up and leaned against his wall-sized windows. "What am I missing…?"

Just then, a loud and violent bang on his office door broke him out of his thoughts. _"Inuyasha, you have three seconds to open this door, before I kick it down! One…"_

"Kagome…?" He said to himself while walking to his door. _"Three!" _He heard through the door, but before she had the time to kick it, Inuyasha opened it and Kagome nearly fell inside. "Whoa there, killer…what happened to the number, two?"

"I can't believe you!" She screamed at him while throwing a punch to his chest. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her knowing her baby punch had no effect on him. "Why are you doing this, Inuyasha? WHY!?" She went to throw another punch, but this time, he caught both her wrists in one hand.

"Mind telling me what I did, before you start attacking me? How did you even get up here without being stopped?" He asked nonchalantly and closed his office door with his free hand.

"Let my arms go, right now…so that I can stomp your face into the floor!" Kagome began struggling to release herself from his grip.

"And you really think I'm going to let you go, and _allow_ you to inflict pain on me?"

She narrowed her eyes and looked at him with pure disgust. "This isn't a joke, and I am_ not_ laughing!"

"Well neither am I. But the only way I'll let you go, is if you calmly tell me what I did that was so wrong." Inuyasha slowly released her arms and in a split second, Kagome slapped him across the cheek. "So much for calm…"

"A custody battle, Inuyasha!? Are you freaking _kidding_ me?" Kagome hit him in the chest with the letter she received in the mail a few days before.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows, finally realizing the reason for her rage. He walked back over to his desk, picking up his cup of coffee and took a sip. "Oh, so you finally got the letter." He said causally, which only fueled Kagome's fire.

"Don't act like this isn't important! Why are you doing this!?" She leaned over his desk, holding herself up with her arms.

"I told you, I wanted to get to know Ira-"

"And I told you, NO!"

He raised his brows at her, "Which is the exact reason why I'm doing this…"

"How did you even get to file for custody without establishing paternity!?"

"I have a good lawyer…" He said while taking another sip of his coffee. "But, of course…if you stop being so stubborn and _talk_ to me, I won't have to take it to that level."

Kagome chuckled, and bit her tongue finally understanding Inuyasha's motives. "So that's what this is really about? This is your attempt to get me to sit down and _listen_ to you? That's really sick, Inuyasha! But you know what, fine…" She walked behind his desk and took a seat on top of it. "I'm here now, talk…I'm listening!"

From his sitting position, Inuyasha had to fight the urge to stare at her lustfully. But, it didn't help that from the angle he was, looking up meant eyeballing her chest. While clearing his throat, Inuyasha slid his rolling chair a few feet away from her. "I'm just trying to make up for lost time, Kagome. Why does our past have to affect me being in Ira's life?"

Kagome's eye twitched unwillingly as a result of the rage she was currently feeling for Inuyasha, "Because I don't want you in her life," She said with so much malice in her tone, "Since day one I have been the one there for her, I've taken care of her, I fed her, I clothed her. You did nothing, but leave me in the dark while you went off to start a new life and relationship with another woman! So tell me, Inuyasha…why should you be allowed to just waltz into her life, and act like _darling daddy,_ when before the day you decided to be a _creep_ and follow me the hell home, you couldn't give a _damn_ about me!?"

"Did you hear what you just said, Kagome? You said 'I couldn't give a damn about _you_. The way I feel about _you_ has nothing to do about me trying to do what's right with the child I helped create! All I'm trying to is make things right, and do what I feel is best for Ira!" He countered.

"And you think a _custody battle _is what's best? Don't you think that's a little unfair to _her_; to see mommy and daddy yelling back and forth at each other and fighting over her in the middle of a court room?"

"Yes, I do! Because _you _won't let me do it on my own, you've given me no choice but to have someone else _make you_ let me be a father to her! And you know what?" Inuyasha stood up and was now looking down at her. "I think the only reason you're acting like this is because you can't stand the fact that I want a relationship with Ira…that doesn't include a relationship with _you._"

That, was the absolute _wrong_ thing to say and Inuyasha knew it. He knew he still cared about Kagome deeply, be he needed her to realize that she needed, and wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. Inuyasha never intended to break her, but he needed to break the wall that she put up around herself that cut him off. Kindness didn't work on her, so the only way to get to Kagome at this point would be to fight fire with fire.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as his statement sunk in, she could feel the tears welling up inside of her but she refused to let him see her cry. "I hate you…Inuyasha." She said in a low tone and stood up from his desk in attempt to leave his office, but Inuyasha grabbed her and turned her back around to face him.

"I know you don't mean that." He said, but Kagome never looked at him. "And I don't want to fight with you, I never did…don't make me your enemy."

Not having the ability to fight her tears anymore, one slowly fell from each eye. "You made me your enemy the day you stopped loving me…"

"I never stopped-"

"Don't make me do this, Inuyasha…if you want to meet Ira, I'll let you." Kagome cut him off. "But, don't make me have to fight over her. My daughter is my life…literally. Ira is a part of me, and I can't put her through something like that. A custody battle is way too stressful, and it's not fair to her."

"K-Kagome…"

"Just promise me one thing, Inuyasha. Don't hurt my baby girl." She said with pleading eyes.

Inuyasha didn't like seeing the woman he loved with tears in her eyes. He wished he could just take her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay. But, it was too early for that. Kagome was too vulnerable and wouldn't accept any feelings of affection from him.

He looked at her with the same soft, loving eyes he did back when they were together, "I would never hurt her, Kagome and I'll drop the custody charge." Inuyasha said to her while wiping the tears from her face.

"Thank you," Kagome couldn't fight the urge to smile at him, she missed his touch and at that moment, if only for a second she felt joy. Which was something she haddn't felt in a very long time.

Inuyasha's office door opened, and Kikyo walked in, "Inuyasha, I wanted to surprise you with a lunch…who are you!?"

Both, Inuyasha and Kagome turned their attention to the person at the door that interrupted them. "Kikyo…?" He said.

Kagome pulled out of Inuyasha hold, and cleared her throat. "W-well, Inuyasha…I think we're done here. I will give you a call sometime later this week about, well, you know. Alright, I'm going to go." She said quickly while walking past Kikyo and out of the door.

Kikyo watched the heavily embarrassed young girl sprint from the office before turning her attention back to her husband, "Okay…? Do you want to tell me who she was?" She asked.

Inuyasha took his seat at his desk, "Honestly, no I don't _want _to. But, I suppose I have to at some point since you'll probably see a lot of her from now on."

"Excuse me…?"

"Just, have a seat…and I'll explain everything."

-X-

**AN: Hello my lovely readers! Sorry for going on like, a week long hiatus. Honestly, half this chapter was written since about last Tuesday…then I got lazy because I came up with a different idea for future chapters which slightly alters this one. I hope I made the right choice in writing this the way I did rather than my initial idea (that I'm not going to tell you in fears of you wanting me to write it that way) In any event, I really enjoyed all the reviews on the previous chapter. I saw that it hit many of you emotionally, and I'm glad that you guys feel that close to the characters. You guys sharing you honest opinions makes Kriss a happy author! So please, continue to read, and keep the reviews coming. I love reading them, and replying to you guys!**

**-Kriss**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kikyo blankly starred at Inuyasha for a few minutes while allowing his explanation to sink in. It wasn't every day that your husband tells you he has a child from a previous relationship after two years of being married. "So, what you're saying is that I have a step-child."

"Uh," Inuyasha hadn't expected her to be so calm about this. But perhaps this was the calm before the storm. "Well, technically…you can put it that way. You are my wife, and the Kagome's daughter is mine as well. So, yes…you have a step-child."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him, "How do you know that baby is even yours? You said yourself that she never told you she was pregnant? The kid might not be yours. She's just after your money!"

He shook his head knowing that question was coming sooner or later, "If I know nothing else in this world, I know that girl never cheated on me. Another thing, Kagome NEVER knew about my money, she never knew about this company, and has yet to ever see the big mansion. When we were together, I was in college and living in an apartment. My apartment was the only address Kagome knew because at the time, Sesshomaru was the one in line as the company successor!"

"Wow," Kikyo raised an eyebrow, "You sure are doing a lot of defending for an _ex-girlfriend, _is there something else you want to tell me?"

"This isn't about defending her, Kikyo. But, I know she isn't lying about the baby."

She threw her hands up in the air, "Look, all I'm saying is that I don't trust that girl. Things were going just fine, then all of a sudden she shows up with a kid and you believe everything she says to you? That doesn't make sense to me and I don't believe the baby is yours either. If she really is entitled, then so be it…but until you establish paternity, she is nothing more than a 'princess without a kingdom'. She won't inherit anything!"

"She's my child if I say she is which will make her entitled! _You_ can't deny her that right,"

"Actually I can," Kikyo answered nonchalantly and held up her left hand, exposing her wedding band. "Because I'm entitled as well, Inuyasha; or have you forgotten the terms of our arranged marriage? As long as we're married, I _own_ half of this company until a blood successor is born from _me_."

"A successor has _already _been born!"

"According to _you_, but I still have a premarital agreementthat doesn't include a child from a past relationship. So, rather she is your child or not…you s_till _have to establish paternity and she would _only _be entitled to the half of this company that _you_ own." Kikyo stood up from the seat she was in, and started heading out the front door, "And last I checked, your half isn't doing so hot."

Inuyasha watched his wife leave his office and he felt a little defeated by her. Though he didn't want to admit it, she was right. They did have a contract which was signed before they were married to one another. Everything Kikyo said was absolutely correct. He leaned back in his oversized office chair and closed his eyes, "How am I going to be able to fix this?"

-X-

Kagome was at her old shrine home, visiting her family. A few short days had passed since her encounter with Inuyasha in his office. She remembered so enraged with him that it never occurred to her that she was standing in one of the biggest cooperation's in Japan. The fact settled in after she had already left.

'_I wonder when Inuyasha got so important,' _she thought while mixing some scrambled eggs around the frying pan in front of her. _'I guess I could ask him when he comes over.' _The two of them had arranged for Inuyasha to visit Kagome's apartment for dinner for to meet Ira for the first time. Initially, he wanted to take the both of them out, but Kagome felt it would be less traumatic on her daughter to be in a homier setting.

Kagome's mother, Kaori, was sitting at the kitchen table giving Ira breakfast and waiting for her daughter to finish cooking in the kitchen. Kagome still hadn't told her that Inuyasha reached out to her, and wants to become involved in Ira's life. She didn't quite know how to tell her mom that she was allowing the very man that left her high and dry with a child, back into her life to be daddy dearest. Still, she had to tell her something sooner or later. "Mom…"

Kaori looked up from her grandchild, "Yes, Kagome?" She answered.

Kagome scooped the eggs onto two separate plates and placed them on the table with some assorted fruits. "I, uh…I've been doing some thinking."

Ira finished her food, and Kaori started patting her back to induce a burp. "Oh, thinking about what?"

"Well, the other day…I ran into Inuyasha." Immediately, Kagome had her mother's full attention upon saying the name _Inuyasha _and the room suddenly became slightly uncomfortable. "He wants to become involved with Ira."

Kaori raised an eyebrow at her daughter, "And…how do you feel about that?"

Kagome lowered her eyes while trying to think of the right way to answer that, "Honestly, I'm a little indifferent. I'd be lying if I said the idea thrills me, because that means having to see, and associate with Inuyasha when I don't want him in my life anymore. After all, I was doing just fine until he showed back up" She looked into the eyes of daughter that looked back at her with much adoration.

After taking a few bites of the food in front of her, Kaori passed Ira off to her Kagome. "You know I have never been Inuyasha's biggest fan from the very beginning. However, situations like this are incredibly sensitive and you have to put your child before yourself. Think about it, if your father were still alive and he and I didn't get along, how fair would it be for me to keep you and Souta from him just because I had ill feelings towards him? Especially when he _wanted _to be involved with the two of you."

"I'd be pretty upset, because it would be fair to me and Souta. I see your point." She took a deep breath, "He's coming over to my house tonight to meet her…but, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it."

"Kagome, you have to will yourself to be strong. That comes with being grown up, and being a parent."

Ira stood up on Kagome's lap and embraced her around her neck. "Mommy…" She said sweetly and Kagome smiled at her.

The site in front of her warmed Kaori's heart. "Ira loves you deeply and she depends on you more than you know. You are her comfort zone, her rock; you have to be strong for her even when you cannot be for yourself. I just hope seeing Inuyasha again won't turn you back into whatever you were two years ago."

Kagome nodded at her mother, "I'm sorry, mom…for everything. Please don't hate me anymore." She said feeling the urge to let tears fall down her face

Kaori stood up from the table, and kissed her daughters forehead, "I don't hate you, Kagome. You're my daughter…I never hated you, and I never will. You are my baby girl, just like Ira is yours. Nothing can change that." Just then, Kagome's grandfather walked into the kitchen in search of his morning medicine. "Good morning, dad. Look who's here."

The elder man turned from the cabinet and saw his granddaughter sitting at the kitchen table with her own daughter in her arms. "Morning, grandpa…" Kagome said to him, but he merely grunted and turned his attention back to his medicine.

She sighed in defeat, "I give up…" She whispered, but it didn't go unnoticed by Kagome's mother.

"Just give it some time, he'll warm up." Kaori whispered to her.

"I hope so…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_Later That Night_

Kagome scurried back and forth through her tiny apartment to make sure everything was in place and looking perfect. Inuyasha was expected to show up around six, and Kagome was in the middle of giving Ira a bath. "It's already six o'clock…" She said to herself while glancing at the wall clock in the bathroom. Ira giggled, and kicked the bath water which splashed up at Kagome making her outfit completely wet. "You are so lucky you're cute, baby girl." She said with slight annoyance, but didn't let it get to her.

A knock came from the front door, "I'll be right there, Inuyasha." She yelled and pulled the stopper out the drain of the tub and wrapped her daughter in a towel. After drying Ira off a little, she went to the front door and opened it.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said casually and then noted that she was all wet, and Ira was wrapped up in a towel. "Did I interrupt bath time for you, or her?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped aside so he could walk in. "Very funny," She said.

Inuyasha looked around the small apartment, there wasn't anything too exciting going on. The walls were white, and the floor was carpeted. In the middle of the living room were a small, black couch, coffee table and two end tables. There was a small TV across from the couch, and a play pin off to the side in a corner. On top of one of the end tables was a fish bowl with a tiny white and orange goldfish inside.

"Um, you can hang out in the living room for a few minutes while I get her dressed, and change my clothes. Turn on the TV if you like; I'll just be a minute."

He nodded, and watched her disappear behind a closed door down the narrow hallway of her apartment. Inuyasha had brought an assorted bouquet of flowers for Kagome, and a small teddy bear for Ira. This was the first time ever being in a situation like this one, and wasn't sure if it was a gift giving occasion or not. He took a seat on the small couch and shifted a few times trying to get comfortable. For some reason, Inuyasha felt incredibly awkward and he couldn't understand why. It wasn't like this was the first time he had ever been alone with Kagome. Plus, this night wasn't about her anyway…it was about building a relationship with his daughter.

A few short moments later, Kagome re-entered the living room wearing black jeans and a yellow, plaid button down shirt with no shoes on, and her hair pulled back into a high pony tail. Ira was wearing a plain, pink baby sleeper and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. "Inuyasha…"

He gasped, and snapped his head in the direction he heard his name being called. "Y-yes?"

Kagome's heart beat sped up with each step she took closer to him. _'Don't be a coward, Kagome. It's just dinner…and he's not even here for you.' _Inuyasha stood up, and met her halfway in the middle of the floor feeling just as nervous as she was. "Ira, sweetie…I want you to meet someone." Kagome whispered in her daughter's ear and she lifted her head and turned to face the strange person her mother was talking about.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when his brown orbs focused on the brown set that was staring back at him. She looked just like a small version of Kagome, except for her eyes. When Inuyasha looked into Ira's eyes it was almost as if looking at his own in a mirror. "She's so…beautiful."

Kagome smiled at him acknowledging the compliment. He reached out to take the baby into his own arms, but Kagome shied away and took a step back. "I don't think I can do this…" She whispered to herself.

Inuyasha raised a brow, "I can't hold her?"

"That's not it…" She answered, "This is just…new territory for me, Inuyasha." Ira looked at Inuyasha quizzically feeling the distress signals being given off from her mother. She too shied away from Inuyasha by shielding her face in Kagome's neck. This action didn't go unnoticed by both Inuyasha and Kagome.

'_Kagome, you have to will yourself to be strong. That comes with being growing up, and being a parent.'_ Her mother's words from earlier flowed into her head, and it was at that moment she realized that she was right. Ira's feelings were a reflection of her own and because she was afraid, so was Ira. Kagome took a deep breath and swallowed her pride. She walked back over to Inuyasha and kissed her daughter's forehead before gearing herself to hand Ira off to Inuyasha. "I want you to meet your daddy, sweetheart." She said already knowing the concept would go in one ear, and out the other of her one year old.

Ira raised her head and looked into her mother's eyes. Kagome smiled at her, assuring that it was okay to trust the stranger in front of her. Ira giggled and reached her arms out to Inuyasha implying to be picked up. Inuyasha took the hint, and this time Kagome didn't move back. Upon taking his daughter into his arms, Inuyasha was suddenly filled with a variety of new emotions. He was happy, and smiled brightly at the little girl in his arms. Ira smiled back, and placed her tiny hands on Inuyasha's cheeks.

Kagome clenched her chest feeling a bit overwhelmed as well. The site in front of her was one that she never thought she would have ever seen in her life. Here she was, standing in a room with her family. It was small, and she may not care much for her ex-boyfriend…but they were forever bound together by the daughter they shared. For now, Kagome was just fine with that. "I'm going to finish making dinner; it will be done in about twenty minutes. Can I trust you enough to keep her safe while I finish?"

"Duh, what do you think is going to happen, Kagome?" He asked nonchalantly.

She crossed her arms, "Seriously, Inuyasha…when you have a one year old, you'll be surprised how quickly something can happen. It only takes a split second." Kagome countered.

"Yea, yea…okay. We'll be fine."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was getting close to nine o'clock, and Ira had already tired herself out and feel asleep in Kagome's arms. After they finished eating, the three did a lot of family bonding with their mutual daughter. They played games, sang nursery rhymes, and even looked through a few old photo albums. To her surprise, she and Inuyasha managed to make it through the night without fighting. Though, a lot of it probably had to do with the fact that Ira didn't need to witness that. Not on the first meeting.

"You're doing a good job," Inuyasha spoke up.

"Huh?" Kagome shifted on the couch they were sitting on to face him, "What are you talking about?"

"This parenting thing…" He said while picking up the teddy bear he brought earlier finding it to be more interesting than Kagome's eyes. "All this time, you've been doing it alone. It makes me feel pretty shitty about-"

"Leaving me…?" She cut him off. Inuyasha cringed at her accusation, but nodded and agreed nonetheless. "Let it go, Inuyasha. Feeling sorry doesn't change what is. Besides, I managed on my own and that's all that matters. I mean, sure…there were times where I wished I could have had a little help here and there, but things always worked out for the best." Inuyasha didn't answer her. But her words did sink in. "What about you, when did you become the big business man you are now? You were into social work back when we were…well, you know." She blushed not wanting to reference their previous relationship.

He finally turned his attention to her rather than the bear in his hands, "A lot has changed since you and I were together. But to answer your question, I inherited Takahashi Inc. from my father. I can't say it's one of the best things he left to me though."

"You mean, you're father owned that company?" She asked a little surprised at that answer.

Inuyasha nodded, "I'm the new CEO…" He answered sarcastically.

"You never told me you came from a high-class bloodline. I suppose that explains all the gifts and fancy dates back then." Kagome chuckled. "You know, you could have told me."

"My social status was never that important to me. Besides, when we were together…I wasn't supposed to inherit anything but a well-respected last name. I have an older brother that was first in line to take over the company. But he eventually disowned the family and forfeited his entitlement. That forced me to have to take over…and give up one of the best things in my life." He said, hoping she was picking up on his hint.

Kagome saw something in his eyes, but couldn't decipher what it was she was seeing. Ira started to squirm in her arms, and broke her concentration. She took a glance at her wrist watch noticing it was going on nine-thirty. "It's getting pretty late. I figured as much, Ira usually goes to bed around eight-thirty and she's been asleep for a while." She stood up from the couch they were sitting on. "I'm going to go put her down for the night and then I'll walk you out."

"U-uh Kagome, wait." He wasn't ready to leave yet. This was his opportunity to get his past off his chest and he wasn't leaving until she knew the truth about what happened two years ago. "Can I come with you to put her to bed? I want to say goodnight before I go."

"Sure," She answered and gestured for him to follow him to the bedroom. The two walked into the quaint bedroom Kagome shared with her daughter. At first, it was a bit hard to see because the lights were off, and neither wanted to risk waking up Ira by throwing the lights on.

Inuyasha looked around the room, on one side was Kagome's neatly, made-up bed with a night-stand and lamp to the left of it. Across from Kagome's bed was Ira's crib. On the other side was a closet, and dresser that sat in front of the window. He followed Kagome to the crib and placed the bear he got Ira in the crib next to his sleeping daughter. "Goodnight, kiddo." He whispered to her and walked over to the dresser, allowing Kagome to do her normal bedtime routine.

A small music box sitting on top of the dresser caught his attention. He opened it up and it began playing a soft, beautiful melody. But, it was what he found inside of the box that blew his mind. Inuyasha picked up the very same necklace he had given to Kagome on the night of their anniversary. _'I can't believe she kept it all this time…'_

"I open that sometimes when Ira is being a bit restless before bed. I think she likes the music it plays." Kagome spoke up, breaking Inuyasha's sudden trance.

Inuyasha slipped the necklace back into the box, and closed it. "It's funny…" He said softly, "I've often wondered what my life would have been like if my brother never disowned the family…or if I hadn't been born a Takahashi at all."

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?"

He still never turned around to face her; instead, his focus was on the full moon outside the window. "The reason I broke up with you wasn't for the reason that you think it was. I never left you to go be with Kikyo. I left you because I was _forced_ to be with her. A few weeks before I left you, my father told me that Sesshomaru left the family. He was originally supposed to marry her to finalize a company merger. But, my dad was a tyrant and a control freak. He didn't care who he had to stomp on if it meant getting his way, even if it was his own kids he stepped on. That was why my brother left in the first place, he would rather lose his title and trust fund, than be a servant to my father; thus, making all his responsibilities my own. My father made me believe that the companies' financial losses were due to my deficit spending and I felt like it was my responsibility to fix it. I didn't want to do any of it, I never wanted to marry Kikyo, I even refused…and then, my father used _you_ as bait to get what he wanted. He threatened me with you to make me do everything he wanted. I never had the heart to tell you any of this because…I never wanted to hurt you. I thought I was helping you by keeping all of this a secret and just disappearing from your life all together. I thought I was helping you heal better."

Kagome leaned against the crib feeling her legs getting a little weak, his story really hit her in a soft spot. She could never imagine what it was like to have someone else live through you. "W-why are you telling me all this now…?" She asked.

Inuyasha spun around and Kagome saw the tears in the corner of his eyes that threatened to fall at any moment, "Because…leaving you was one of the hardest things I ever had to do, Kagome. If being a Takahashi meant losing you…I would have rather not been born my father's son!" She gasped while settling in on his words and they replayed in her head like a broken record. "If it weren't for my last name, we'd still be together-"

"Please stop…" Kagome cut him off, walked over to her bed and sat down. "What is the point of telling me all this? It doesn't change anything…it doesn't make this any easier. Besides, the fact still remains…you're married, and I'm still a single, teenage mother; too bad, so sad."

Inuyasha walked over to the bed and knelt down at her lap. "I'm telling you this because you need to know that there hasn't been a day that's gone by where I didn't think about you. I _never _stopped thinking about you."

"Inuyasha, you know you shouldn't be saying any of this to me."

Inuyasha took her hands in his, "I shouldn't have left you two years ago, either; but, I'm going to make things right. You're not going to be in this alone from now on, I promise."

Kagome's eyes softened as she looked into his. His face had _'I'm sorry' _written across his forehead. She cracked a small smile and nodded her head, "Pinky swear?" She chuckled and held up a pinky. But, what Inuyasha did went beyond a pinky promise, he took both of her cheeks into his hands and brought her face to his own, capturing her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. _'Is this really happening? He's…kissing me!' _she thought. But this kiss wasn't like the ones they shared in the past. This kiss didn't say 'I love you', it said, 'I miss you'. Their lips moved together in synch for a few seconds before they broke for air.

"Do you believe I'll keep my promise, Kagome?" He asked her, sincerely.

She nodded her head yes, "I believe you…"

-X-

Inuyasha walked into his house several hours later and tried to be as quiet as possible. All the lights in the house were off and it was dead silent downstairs. "Kikyo must already be asleep…" He whispered to himself. He didn't intend on staying with Kagome until one in the morning, it kind of just happened that way. Inuyasha crept into his giant kitchen and pulled a carton of chocolate milk from off the top shelf of his fridge and turned it up to his mouth as if it were beer.

"You're home early…" Kikyo's voice rangsarcastically through the kitchen while flipping on the lights.

Inuyasha jumped from the surprise of both the lights, and her voice. He even accidentally spilled milk all down his shirt and on the floor. "Jeez, Kikyo…you scared the shit out of me."

She shrugged her shoulders, grabbed a glass out the cabinet and took a seat at the mini bar in their kitchen, "Not my fault you're creeping inside the house at wee hours of the night. What are you so jumpy for anyway?"

"I'm not jumpy," He answered her and wiped his shirt dry with some paper towels. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

Kikyo raised an eyebrow, pouring chocolate milk into the glass the retrieved moments before. "Since when do I have a bed time?" She took a seat, "Besides, shouldn't I be the one asking you all the questions, Mr. _Walk in the House at One AM after dinner with my EX?_"

"Alright, alright…you win. What do you want to know?" Inuyasha leaned up against the fridge and crossed his arms.

"What were you two doing, that you came in so late? I'm sure the baby was long asleep by now."

"She was asleep, and you know what, Kikyo…so were me and Kagome! Are you satisfied?"

Kikyo choked on chocolate milk when she heard 'sleep', "You slept with her!?"

"Not like that! I mean, we literally SLEPT. We were talking about some things, and eventually nodded off. It wasn't intentional…but it was late and I didn't want to leave early. It was the first time I met Ira, I just wanted to stick around for as long as I could."

"Oh, that's it…huh?"

He nodded, "That's it…" _'Sort of...'_

Kikyo finished the glass of milk she was working on, "So, did you swab that baby yet?" She asked attempting to change the conversation.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "What…? No! I can't do something like that the first time I meet her. Besides, the proof is for _you_ not for me! I know that little girl is mine!"

"That's what you think…until you know for sure." Kikyo sang in a high tone, mockingly.

He narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head, "I'm not going there with you about this, again." He started walking past her and out of the kitchen when Kikyo stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Don't go to bed upset with me, Inuyasha…I'm just, worried." She said softly.

"Worried about what?"

"I'm worried about how all this will end for me. You just started warming up to the idea of being together, and now…it's already falling apart because of _that girl_!"

He swung around and grabbed Kikyo by her upper arms, "_That girl_…is my daughter!"

Kikyo winced at the pain from the tightness around her arms, "I wasn't talking about the baby, and I was talking about her damn mother! _That_ girl! And please let go, Inuyasha you're hurting my arm!"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and released her from his grasp, "Sorry…" He said to her, and she snaked her arms around his neck.

"No…I'm sorry." Kikyo said and pulled his head down to hers, placing a tiny peck on his bottom lip.

At first, Inuyasha didn't respond to her kiss. Something about it just didn't feel right, but he knew that it wouldn't be wise to keep rejecting her advances. They were supposed to trying to make things work as a married couple after all. But, he still had lingering feelings for Kagome…and after tonight, he knew she at least still held small ones for him as well. Or at least, he hoped so. In a bitter defeat with his consciousness, Inuyasha closed what remaining gap there was between him and her by pulling her closer and returning her kiss.

'_This isn't right…'_

-X-

AN: Chapter's done 1/15/2014! I've decided from now on that I will update a new chapter when I complete at least half a chapter of the following one. Did that make sense? Basically, this fifth chapter is complete, but I won't post it until I am at least nearly complete the 6th one. That way I always have something that is ready to be posted. I think it will make my updates a little quicker that way. I figured I'd explain the confusion with you all getting notification about chapter 5…and it not being there. I posted it, then thought about it, and deleted it. Please don't have me lynched! I love guys!  
Anyway, so what did you guys think? Pretty crazy that Inuyasha makes out with Kagome, and then comes home and starts kissing Kikyo…freaky! Also, why is Kikyo so dead set on not wanting Ira to be Inuyasha's child? What does she have up her sleeve? And, why is Inuyasha's company still losing money when his marriage to Kikyo was supposed to fix all of that?

I hope all are enjoying this because I am having a super fun time writing it! Leave me a review, and I'll return the favor with quicker and longer updates!

Kriss


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You seem to have so much extra free time, now that you have Inuyasha helping you." Souta said from the floor in Kagome's apartment living room.

Often times after he got out from school, he would visit his sister and niece at their home. Not only did it give his sister a few extra hands, but he also liked the brother/sister bonding time it allowed them to have.

"I know, I honestly haven't gotten used to it quite yet…" Kagome answered in a mellow-dramatic tone.

Souta propped his body on his elbows, "Are you upset about this?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome sighed deeply and laid her head down on the arm of the sofa, "It's not that I'm upset about it…but you could say I'm a little jealous. Since Ira was born, it has always just been me and her. Now, Inuyasha is in the picture and it makes me have to share her. It's a little hard to accept but that's reality. I'll get over it sooner or later. It just gets a little quiet around here without her sometimes."

Souta didn't quite know what she meant because he didn't have a child of his own, but he did try his best to sympathize. "Ira spent the night at his house last night?"

She nodded, "Last night was the first time I have gone to bed, without my baby girl being in the room right next to me. Honestly, I almost cried. I felt so lonely."

"Don't be so overdramatic, sis. You should have known a day like this would come sooner or later. Besides, now that you have all this spare time, you can go back to school. Finish what you started; I know not finishing high school is something that has been bugging you."

Kagome remained silent, allowing his words to sink in her head. He was right after all, the day she collapsed in science class and went into labor, was the last time she ever set foot in a school building. She had even thought of re-enrolling in high school once before. But, if she were to go back, what would all of her old friends think and say? Most of them stopped talking to her when word got out that she was pregnant anyway.

"I really don't think that you have to handle this whole Inuyasha/Ira thing the way you are. You should be fighting off the negative with the positive."

"Okay, I get it…I understand what you are saying. But, you still wouldn't understand how I feel because you haven't gone through something like this yourself; and trust me, you _don't_ want to! You do have a point though, I'll admit that. It would be nice to have bit of my old life back."

"Exactly! Plus, with Inuyasha helping you out…you can go to school full-time, work part-time, and still have mommy time.

"There is still the social aspect that comes with school. I'm going to graduate a year behind and the last time anyone has ever seen me in that building…I was _very_ pregnant. I just don't know if I'll be able to handle the whispers, the stares and everything else that comes from that."

"Who cares, you are not the first teen mom that has walked the earth and you definitely won't be the last! What's important is that you are still pressing forward regardless of what happened in the past. Also, if you pick up where you left off with summer school…you won't be a year behind and you can graduate with your class. Besides, you survived all the gossip while you were pregnant…what more can they possibly do?"

Kagome sat up, and just smiled at her fifteen year old brother. "When did you get so wise, Souta?" She asked him.

He merely chuckled, "The day _you_ stopped. Someone in this family has to make sense." Souta stood up from the floor and sat next to his sister on the couch. "So, how has it been going with Inuyasha and Ira? It's going on three weeks as a new daddy, am I right?"

"Yea…" She pulled her knees to her chest while drifting into deep thought, "He's a good dad. I never thought I'd see the day, but he actually seems to have fallen in love with her so much these past few weeks."

Souta gave her hand a squeeze. "What about Ira?"

Kagome could feel her eyes becoming glassy, but she didn't want to cry because she didn't really have a reason. "She adores him. When I'm around the both of them, I often have to leave the room because it's a little hard to watch the bond the two of them have. Like I said before, jealousy has a lot to do with it because it sometimes feels like I have to compete for Ira's affection…even though I already know that's not true."

"Ira is a year old, Kagome. She doesn't even know what it means to favorite one parent over the other. You're being dramatic, again…" Souta said with an annoyed look on his face.

"You've never seen the way they look at each other. Or rather, the way he looks at her. It's almost like-"

"The way he used to look at you…?" Kagome gasped, but didn't answer. Souta wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned over on his. "Why are you still holding onto feelings for him, sis? One day you hate him and the next-"

"He kissed me the other day…" She whispered, cutting him off.

Souta raised an eyebrow, "Isn't he supposed to be married?"

Kagome stood up from the couch, walked towards the window and stared up at the night sky. "Yes, he is married. But I don't feel guilty about it." She ran her index finger around her lips, "It wasn't the type of kiss you're thinking. The night he was here, Inuyasha told me his version about what really happened back then."

"And…" Souta said, hoping she would get to the point as to why she was kissing her child's _married _father.

"He basically regrets everything that happened in the past, and if he did things differently…there's a pretty good chance that we would be together to this day." She took a deep breath and pressed her head against the wall, "I just don't know if I believe that. I want to…I want to accept his apology, but I can't bring myself to let go of the past. The way I perceived things conflicts with his explanation; I want to believe him, but at the same time, I don't."

"This is exactly why you need to get over Inuyasha, and start focusing on yourself and everything else that is important in your life."

Kagome furrowed her brows, and nodded to herself. Then, she took a look at the time noticing it was almost time to go to Inuyasha's house and pick up Ira. Normally, Inuyasha would bring her back to Kagome's place, but this time he asked her to meet him at his house. Admittedly, she was dreading this time because she had never been to Inuyasha's big house. Plus, going there meant possibly seeing his wife. Still, Kagome had to suck it up because it's not like she could avoid her forever. But, she was willing to try for as long as she could.

"Souta, it's getting late, you should probably start heading back to moms. Besides, I have to pick up Ira in a few. You're welcome to stay here while I am gone, but I'm not exactly sure how long I'm going to be out."

Souta raised an eyebrow feeling as if his sister completely ignored everything he said but, she was right. It was going on six o'clock and he knew his mother would start getting worried. "Are you going to be alright getting there on your own?" He asked her while gathering his belongs together.

Kagome was doing the same, "Yes, I'll be fine. I'm taking a cab there and Hojo will pick us up since I'm going out with him this evening."

The two siblings said their goodbyes for the night, and Souta went about his way to the shrine home a few blocks away.

-X-

Kikyo sat idly in the enormous family room of the large estate she shared with Inuyasha. She grinned at some documents that had come in the mail earlier that day. "Everything was going perfectly fine until that girl and her kid showed up. I was finally starting to gain Inuyasha's trust…but then _this _happens! It would have only been a matter of time before this feeble little company came crashing to the ground, and there would have been nothing anyone else could do about it. But now…now that there is a bloodline child in waiting, that messes with my plans a tad bit. However, she is only a small bump in the road and I'll take care of her, and her mother. With these papers, I can make all of this work in my favor. Then, Inuyasha will have nothing left…but me and only me."

_*ding dong*_

Kikyo scowled at the intrusive sound of the doorbell which interrupted her mental monologue. Without showing even the slightest hint of being interested in her visitor, she walked to the front door and opened it. "What are you supposed to be?" She asked, taking in the site of a short, young-adult girl in grey jeans, black jacket, and black high boots.

Kagome furrowed her brows not really sure how to answer that question. A simple 'hello' might have been a more comfortable greeting. "U-uh, am I at the right house? Is this the Takahashi residence?" She asked in hopes of the answer being 'no'.

"This is, and you are?"

Kagome groaned inwardly, "I'm Kagome, Ira's mother. Is Inuyasha here?"

Kikyo raised both her eyebrows and looked Kagome up and down. "Oh, so you're the she-devil, baby-mom from hell?"

"Excuse me…_she-devil_?" She replied not appreciating the insult she was just thrown. How dare she, she didn't even know this woman.

"Yea, I know all about you." Kikyo held out her hand to be shaken, "I'm Kikyo Takahashi, Inuyasha's _wife…_but of course, you already knew that." She said way too nonchalantly.

Not liking Kikyo's attitude or the way she was speaking to her, Kagome turned her lip up and didn't take Kikyo's hand. "No, I'm sorry…you're name tag must have fallen off before you answered the door." She replied extremely sarcastically.

Kikyo wasn't fazed that Kagome refused her hand, but she was surprised at the response she got from her. She wasn't at all prepared for such a sly remark and she didn't have a good enough come back. So, she just dropped the negatively-polite greeting all together and cleared her throat, "Well, to answer your question…no, Inuyasha is not here yet. He should be in a few minutes."

"May I wait inside? I'm supposed to pick up my daughter." After being given a hard stare, Kikyo stepped aside and gestured for Kagome to come inside. It was February after all and as much as she disliked the girl, it was still pretty cold outside.

Kagome stared in awe at the atmosphere of the house. She was still getting used to the idea that the Inuyasha she met years ago was this big entrepreneur and basically lived a dream life now. "This house is amazing…" She whispered to herself.

"Yes, I know." Kikyo answered as if Kagome was talking to her, though she knew the compliment wasn't directed towards her at all. "Do me a favor and don't touch anything. You can wait in the family room for Inuyasha."

"Thanks for the hospitality…" Kagome answered cheerfully then whispered, "…bitch."

The comment didn't go unheard by Kikyo, but she didn't say anything. She chose to ignore it and go upstairs. As if she would stoop to the immature level of a teenager.

As for Kagome, instead of migrating to the family room like Kikyo instructed her, she decided to take this opportunity to do some exploring around Inuyasha's house. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, it was just a big house with a bunch of rooms. She found the living room, family room, and kitchen. Through the kitchen was a door that led to an indoor pool which Kagome thought to be pretty cool. But, what really caught her attention was this cheery-wood tall door at the far end of the first floor of the house. When she came to the foot of the door, Kagome attempted to open it when she noticed the door was locked. "That's odd…" She mumbled to herself. "Why keep a locked room in plain sight?" Using her expert knowledge of how Inuyasha used to hide things in the past, she ran her fingers across the post of the door and smiled when her index finger touched a key. "Inuyasha, you never change."

When she got the door open, she slowly walked in without turning on the lights and pouted with disappointment. Kagome thought she had come across a secret room filled with stuff she clearly wasn't supposed to witness, when all it was, was a standard home-office. "What a waist…" She said while walking over to the fireplace a few feet from the door. The mantle above the fireplace had some pictures on it which fascinated her a bit. Most of them were family photos of Inuyasha, and whom she assumed to be his older brother with their parents. A few of them were some photos she had given to him of Ira, but the one that stuck out to her the most was an incredibly old photo of the two of them. In fact, it was the picture taken at the restaurant that they celebrated their anniversary. Without realizing it, the corners of Kagome's lips curled up into a small smile. "I can't believe he kept this picture all this time…"

"Can I help you find something, Kagome?" A deep voice came from the door and flipped on the light.

Kagome gasped and spun around and realized it was only Inuyasha, who was holding Ira asleep in his arms. "Oh, Inuyasha…it's just you."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes, it's me…what are you doing in my office? And, how did you even get in? I know this door was locked."

"It _was _locked…and now it's not." She said while turning her attention back to the pictures on the mantle. "Perhaps you should learn a new hiding place for your spare keys. You put this one in the same place you used to keep the key I would use when I snuck into your apartment two years ago."

Inuyasha shook his head, not really having the energy to counter her remark with something just as cleaver, so he let it go. "I assume you met Kikyo since she must have let you in,"

"Oh yea, your wife is a keeper." She answered sarcastically. "She has some amazing people skills."

"Well, you're not exactly a saint either…" He said while placing his sleeping daughter in the playpen next to his desk.

"At least I don't throw insult at people I have never met; the first day I meet them. What is her problem anyway? I didn't do anything to her and she hates my guts."

Inuyasha took his seat at his desk, and Kagome sat on top of the desk so she could watch Ira sleep from up high. "Kikyo is just really indifferent about this whole situation and doesn't really know how to compose herself. She definitely has her reasons for not wanting you around; as pity as they may be."

"Whatever, she'll have to get over it I guess. So, how was Ira last night?" Kagome asked while prying her attention from her sleeping daughter to Inuyasha.

"A little restless, I assume it was just from sleeping in a new environment. She warmed up after a bit and slept pretty peacefully."

Kagome nodded, "That's good…" She drifted off and started staring into space.

Inuyasha took this silent moment to take in the beauty of his ex and shortly after it clicked in that she was very dressed up, "What are you so dressed up for?" He asked suspiciously.

"Huh," Kagome came out of her trance and looked him in the eyes. "Oh, a friend is picking Ira and I up from here, and we're going out for dinner; nothing special." She answered his question casually.

However, Inuyasha didn't seem to like this idea and it showed all over his face. "What friend?" He countered with a hint of a jealous glow in his eyes.

"That's not really any of your business, Inuyasha."

"It is my business if he is going somewhere and taking my daughter with him."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and fought the urge to start laughing at Inuyasha's obvious jealousy. "When did I at all say that my friend was a _him_?" She asked.

Visibly, Inuyasha relaxed a little when she made that statement. "Oh, well. As long as it's not a guy…then I guess it doesn't matter."

"I never said it wasn't a guy either. I was simply pointing out the fact that I never said it was, you just assumed my friend was a guy. And for the record, guy or not…my friends aren't of any concern of yours. Also, if I am comfortable with my friend being around Ira…then there is definitely a certain level of trust between this friend and I. The same rule applies to your wife, I wasn't thrilled about her being around Ira…but I let it go and accepted it."

Inuyasha stood up and was staring hard into her eyes with his own, "That's different! I'm married, you're not and I don't feel comfortable with some strange man around Ira! She isn't going, and that's final!"

Kagome hopped off the desk, and held her hands on her hips. "Whoa, over-protective much!? First off, you have been a dad for all of like, five minutes…and now you think you can just make those types of decisions? Secondly, since when do you have the authority to tell me who I can and cannot bring around her? And third, the _friend _I am meeting tonight isn't a _strange _man, he's Ira doctor and has known her since the day I pushed her out!"

The reference of childbirth made Inuyasha feel a bit uneasy, but he wasn't about to let Kagome make a fool out of him. "Whatever, Kagome…you're still not going!" He bellowed without realizing what just flew out of his mouth.

Kagome however, caught his little word blurb and smirked on the inside. "So which is it Inuyasha? You don't want Ira going…or you don't want _me_ going? Because I could swear this argument was about our daughter, not me."

Inuyasha scowled, because in all honesty he didn't want either of them going. Of course, he wouldn't admit that to Kagome…not now anyways, "You know what I meant!" He countered.

"What's your deal anyway? You are acting as if you own me and can tell me what to do. If I hadn't told you my plans for this evening, you would be oblivious and everything would have been fine. Maybe that was my fault, I should have made something up." Kagome turned her back on Inuyasha and started walking away so he wasn't so close to her face anymore.

Inuyasha however, grabbed her forearm and spun her around to look him in the eye. He wasn't done, and he wasn't going to let her think that she won either. "First off, you better not _ever_ lie to me Kagome. You know how I feel about being lied to; joke or not that wasn't funny. Also, why can't you just respect that I don't feel comfortable with someone taking the both of you out as if you're a family?"

"Oh, I can respect your opinion. I just don't agree with, nor care about it. If you're mad, tough cookies. You don't really have a reason for this to bother you so much, and if the whole 'looking like a family' thing is what's really bugging you, then that sounds like a personal issue." She pried his fingers from around her arm, "Hojo is a really nice guy, and he cares about Ira as if she were his own daughter-"

"See, that's the thing…she's _not _his daughter, she's mine! I don't want him hanging around my family!"

"So what do you want me to do, Inuyasha? Drop him as a friend and find Ira a new pediatrician?" She threw her hands up wanting this conversation to just end.

"Essentially…yes!"

"You know what, Inuyasha…it's exactly _that_ attitude that cost me all friends back when we were together. You have such a jealousy problem, and for what? I may have had to put up with it before, but we are most definitely _not _together anymore and-"

Her sentence was cut short when Inuyasha pulled her close and placed his lips on hers for the second time since three weeks before. Only this time, it didn't feel as genuine. There was almost no emotion in this kiss and so, Kagome pulled away and slapped him across the face. The palm to cheek sound was so loud that it echoed through the room, and even woke Ira, but they didn't notice. "Why do you keep doing that!?" She screamed.

Inuyasha didn't give an answer, but he looked at her apologetically. Unconsciously, Kagome's face softened when she saw the despair in Inuyasha's eyes and without realizing it, she pushed herself up in her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, this time capturing his lips with her own. She knew this was wrong, in fact, they both did. But, in the heat of the moment neither of them cared. Their lips moved in perfect sync as Inuyasha traced every inch of her body with his hands. Kagome ran her fingers through his long silky black tressess while he ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for permission into her cavern in which Kagome willingly obliged. Inuyasha's tongue explored every inch of her mouth before he picked her up and pressed her back into the wall. Kagome's breathing became hitched as she wrapped her legs around his waist while Inuyasha placed butterfly kisses from her lips, down her chin then to her neck. She pulled all her hair to the other side of her head allowing him to take over the now fully exposed, left side of her neck. His tongue felt warm and moist over the soft, creamy skin on her neck. Kagome let out a soft moan when she felt him take a light nip at her skin.

Kagome was on cloud nine in a state of bliss all on her own, but when she felt Inuyasha beginning to work on unfastening to button to her jeans, she fell back to reality and cracked open an eye. She noticed Ira was awake and standing in her playpen, staring at them. "S-stop…Ira" She whispered. But, Inuyasha was on a whole different planet of his own and never heard her. Kagome unwrapped her legs from him and pushed his body off of her, "Stop it, Inuyasha!"

He backed away from her and looked stunned, his face was still flushed and so was hers. "What's wrong?" He asked, thoroughly confused by her action.

"For one thing, Ira is watching us…" She said pointing to the one year old that gave the two of them a blank look then a smile. "Also, we shouldn't be doing this anyway…and you know it." Kagome turned to the wall and fastened her jeans. "If you don't want Ira to come with me and Hojo, then I suppose she can stay here another night. I'll come by early in the morning to pick her up before I go to work and drop her off at Rin's for the day. However, I'm not switching her doctor. You're going to have to just get over that. Hojo is a great doctor. Can we agree on that?"

"No! You mean you are still going to go out with him after what _we _just did?" Inuyasha could feel his blood beginning to boil.

"Why shouldn't I? He's a _friend_!"

"Whatever, Kagome! Do whatever the hell you want! I don't give a damn about you anymore!" He yelled at her and walked a few feet away refusing to look at her any longer.

The room went silent for a few moments, and even Ira could feel the tension which was why she had yet to make any noise. Instinctively, she knew something was wrong with her parents. "Mommy…" She said softly and immediately gained Kagome's attention.

Kagome forced out a smile, "Rise and shine, baby girl. Did you have a nice nap?" She said to her while lifting Ira into her arms and snuggling with her. "Inuyasha…"

He didn't answer her, and he didn't turn around either. Instead, he kept his focus on the pictures on his mantle; much like Kagome had done earlier.

"We can continue this conversation some other time; I'm not going to argue in front of Ira. She doesn't need to see nor hear it. However, my offer still remains. I'll go, and she can stay here…or we both go. It's really up to you at this point." Still, he didn't give her an answer and admittedly, Kagome felt a little dejected. But, if this was the way he wanted to act, then he can bask in his sorrows alone. "Fine, if you aren't going to give me an answer…I'm taking her with me. Goodnight, Inuyasha."

With that, Kagome gathered all of her daughter's belongings and the two of them left.

-X-  
_Three Days Later_

"So, you two still haven't worked out your differences since that day? Hojo asked.

Kagome shook her head no, "We haven't even really spoken to each other very much since then. I'm not letting it get to me, though."

"That's good to hear, can't let the guy hold you back, Kagome. He had his chance!"

"Yea…" She answered hesitantly then drifted off. She and Hojo were out for the second time that week. This time, to Cheesy-Charlie's so Ira could have some fun on her own. Kagome intently watched her daughter play with some other kids in the ball pit a few feet away from where she and Hojo were sitting.

"Does he make a good dad at least?" Hojo asked, hoping the answer would have been no. But unfortunately, that response isn't what he got.

"Yes, he's a great dad actually. Hard to believe how well he is with her sometimes." Hojo sighed, not knowing how to reply to that answer and Kagome caught onto his silent signals, "Hey…you're not still upset about me not telling you the whole truth about Inuyasha, are you?"

Hojo bowed his head in defeat, "No, I'm not upset…you did what you had to do. I don't blame you. Everything happens for a reason, and you didn't want anyone to know that he fathered Ira so I understand. Trust me; I've heard stories more dramatic than yours in my profession."

"Speaking of professions, I've decided to go back to school and finish my year." Kagome said with a bright smile, "I did a lot of thinking, and I still want to be a nurse. Plus, with Inuyasha around I have more time for myself. I contacted the administration's office at my old school, because I was top of my class before I went into labor, they're allowing me to take a placement test. If I pass it, I can start immediately in the senior class and graduate in June of this year."

Hojo's face lit up. "That's great news, Kagome! Congratulations, I know you'll pass the test with flying colors!"

Kagome smiled softly, "Thanks," She said, "I'm sure I'll pass it as well. But it's not the test that has me worried…it's facing everyone."

"Don't worry about that," He said while wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You are strong and brave. All you need is a little confidence. Dig deep; I know you have it in you." Hojo kissed her cheek.

She gasped, and touched the cheek his lips just made contact with. A slight red tint started to grow across Hojo's face. "H-Hojo…?"

He quickly removed his arm from around her and looked at the floor finding that to be more interesting than her, "I-I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me just now. Please don't sue me for sexual harassment."

Kagome chuckled, and placed her hand on his. "It's okay, I'm not mad…" She smiled at him.

"Really?" He asked, still slightly embarrassed by his actions moments before and Kagome shook her head no, "Good, because…I think I'm starting to really like you as more than a friend, Kagome."

"O-oh…is that so?" Kagome let his hand go and turned away from him slightly.

Hojo knew that the conversation turned a bit awkward from his confession, "I don't expect you to return my feelings so suddenly. I know I sprang that on you a bit out of the blue. But, I wanted you to know, that when things die down with Ira's father…I'd like to possibly start a relationship with you. If you want."

Kagome took a deep breath, "I don't know…" She answered honestly. "I've got a lot going on and you know it. I'm not saying it isn't possible…I just need to sort some things out for myself before I allow another person into my life."

Hojo nodded, "I understand, that's why I'm willing to wait for you."

She turned back around to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Thanks for always being so understanding. I couldn't ask for a better friend." Kagome replied trying not to put too much emphasis on the word 'friend'.

Not much time later did evening hit and the venue was getting ready to close. Ira got a little fussy because it was time to leave, and she didn't want to leave her newly made friends. In which case, Kagome exchanged number with the other mothers so their children could get together and play in the future. After all the goodbyes were said and done, Kagome, Hojo and Ira left the children's arcade left. Since the evening night's temperature already settled in, Hojo drove Kagome and her daughter home. The ride was silent, as neither knew what to say to the other. Hojo didn't want to say anything that may make the night even more awkward; and Kagome didn't want to say anything that might hurt his feelings. Truth was, she had never thought of Hojo as potential boyfriend material. Since her break up with Inuyasha, and having Ira…dating was one of the farthest things on her mind. Did she like him? Absolutely, but only as a friend and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Besides, for all she knew…maybe she could develop feelings for him in the future.

The forty-five minute ride back to Kagome's apartment seemed to take much longer than it would on a less awkward day. But, they made it nonetheless. Without saying more than _thank you_, and _I'll see you later, _Kagome got out of the passenger seat of the car and retrieved Ira's car seat from the back. Before allowing her to leave though, Hojo got out of the car and embraced Kagome from behind.

"Please don't shy away from me because of what I said to you earlier." He whispered in her ear. Kagome took a deep breath and relaxed in his arms. It had been a while since she was held like that by anyone; and although Hojo's arms were comforting…they didn't feel like home.

"I won't…" She said back to him and he let her go. Without saying anything more to one another, Kagome walked the rest of the way to her apartment and Hojo drove off. Since Ira hadn't made any noise since they left Cheesy-Charlie's, Kagome figured she fell asleep during the car ride.

She walked with her head down while thinking of the conversation she had earlier, _'I suppose I should have seen something like this coming…he has been sending me signals. But, I thought if I just responded to them in a friendly way…he'd understand.' _She sighed while sifting through her bag in search of the keys to her front door. Kagome was so engulfed in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that someone was standing on her doorstep.

"Do you hug all your friends like that, Kagome?" The deep voice rang through her ears.

Kagome looked up, and was slightly baffled as to why Inuyasha was standing in front of her…and at her house. "Why are you here?" She asked clearly disinterested in whatever answer he was prepared to give and brushed past him to unlock the door and get out of the brisk, early February air. Since she already knew Inuyasha wasn't going to just leave, she left the door open knowing he would follow her inside. She just hopped all he wanted to do was say goodnight to Ira, and get the hell out.

"I came because, we…need to talk." He replied while closing the front door behind him and watched Kagome walk into the bedroom, most likely to put Ira to bed for the night.

"If you are here to give me more hell about your disapproval of Hojo, I'm not interested. I told you, he'd a good friend…that's it." She calmly answered back to him from the bedroom.

"That guy clearly has more than friendship on his mind…but no, that's not why I am here." Inuyasha, not wanting to talk from down the hallway any longer, walked into the bedroom where he saw Kagome walking around the room rocking their daughter in her arms and humming softly. Ira was already asleep, but he knew this was something Kagome always did before putting her down for the night. None of that struck him as out of the ordinary though. What made him loose his head a bit was the fact that Kagome had taken her shirt off, and was parading around in her green bra and the black pants she was already wearing. "Uh…Kagome, could you put a shirt on?" He asked ineptly.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, "For what? This is my house, my room…and I didn't invite you in here. You're the one who barged in without knocking first. Besides, it's not like you haven't seen me before." She placed a kiss on her daughters head before putting her in the crib and turning on the baby monitor inside the crib.

"Why are you still so mad, Kagome?"

After pulling a long t-shirt out of her bottom drawer, she slammed the drawer door shut and shot dagger eyes at Inuyasha. "Why am I still so mad? You can't honestly be asking me that question. Maybe it's because I'm still hurt by the fact that you told me that you don't give a damn about me immediately after giving me such a good-deed kiss. Maybe, I'm still mad because when I tried to come to a reasonable agreement about the situation, you wouldn't even look at me, let alone even answer my question. Maybe, I'm still mad because since that day…you still haven't offered up an apology. Or was I supposed to just grin and bare all that?" She answered him without raising her voice, then pulled the t-shirt on and removed her pants right after. Kagome grabbed the other baby monitor off her night stand and walked out of the bedroom with Inuyasha following behind her and closing the door.

Inuyasha walked behind Kagome into the kitchen and sat down at the small table. "Well, in case you haven't noticed…I'm here so we can talk this out and put it behind us!"

"I'm pretty sure everything was said and done the other day. I told you more than once that Hojo is a friend; he's not going to take the daddy roll away from you." Kagome said to him while pulling her hair into a top-knot and put some water on the stove for a cup of tea.

"I know, I know…you were right, and I was wrong. Are you happy?"

Kagome took a seat across from him and crossed her legs, "That depends, are you done being so naïve and bigoted?"

Inuyasha sighed and defeat knowing that if he didn't surrender, he would never get anywhere with her. "Yes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up about you taking Ira out with Hojo…especially when you tried to compromise and I just didn't say anything. Which I guess, totally defeated the purpose of the argument anyway."

"Oh, did you figure that out all by yourself?" She asked snidely and walked back over to the stove to take the boiled water off the burner. "Would you like some tea?"

"Uh, yea…sure, thanks." He said back to her.

Kagome pulled two mugs down from the cabinet and went about preparing the tea, "How do you take it? Black, a couple scoops of '_kiss my ass_'?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her, "You didn't have to take it to that level."

She came over with the two cups and sat back down. "Well, three days ago…neither did you." She took a sip.

"I just apologized for it…how much longer are you going to act like this?"

"Not much longer, it's honestly gotten old already so, I'm done."

The room became quiet soon after because they both just looked at the other not really knowing what else to say at this point. Kagome played with the hem of her t-shirt and Inuyasha fake coughed a few times.

"So...how is Kikyo?" Kagome asked, not even sure what the relevance of that was and slightly wished she could have taken the question back.

"U-uh…she's fine. Do you really care about how she is?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, actually I don't. I'm not even sure why I asked that."

Silence fell upon the two once more. Kagome shook her crossed leg that was falling asleep and Inuyasha looked around the room while tapping a finger on the table.

"Kagome…?"

"Huh?" She looked at him.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes, noticing the red and light brown blood clot bruise on the side of her neck. He knew where it came from; but he hadn't realized that he sucked on her neck that hard the other day. "I, uh…I'm sorry about the uh…" He pointed to the side of his own neck hoping she would understand what he meant.

Kagome blinked a few times before it clicked in what he meant, "Oh…" She blushed and touched the side of her neck. "It's no big deal; I've gotten pretty good at hiding it; so, no real harm done." Kagome tried to laugh it off.

Inuyasha looked down at his mug of tea, "Do you think it would be possible to ever go back to the way we were?"

Kagome hadn't once expected that question though she had though about it before, "I don't think so, Inuyasha." She answered, "I mean, I'm sure we could _try_. But, we can never go back to the way we were_ before._ Things were different then. We were young, careless and at the time, you weren't a married man and Ira didn't exist. It just wouldn't be a good idea."

"But, do you still have feelings for me?" Inuyasha penetrated her eyes with his making it impossible for her to avert her gaze to anything other than him.

Her heart raced a bit, and she felt a little uneasy looking at her own reflection in his eyes. "I-I might, but…it still wouldn't be right; which is exactly why we shouldn't even be having this conversation. Conversation topics between us should never leave Ira. She is the only reason we should have to talk." She said and stood up from the table, taking both of their tea mugs to put in the sink to be cleaned.

While standing over the sink, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her from behind. It was the same way Hojo had held her not too much longer before. Only, she felt more comfortable within Inuyasha's arm and she knew she shouldn't be feeling good about. But there was something about being in the arms of the man she gave her everything to when she was a naïve teenage girl, once again, that just felt so right. She smiled and leaned into his touch.

"Kagome…" He whispered into her hear.

Sound of his voice, and the heat from his breath on her ears was a huge turn on and she almost melted into his arms, "Yes…"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

Kagome nodded once, "Yes…" she said and turned around in his hold and threw her arms around his shoulders. Inuyasha in turn, pulled her closer and lifted her up by her thighs. Kagome hugged him close to her as if her life depended on it and closed the gap between them with her lips.

Out of pure whim and prayer, Inuyasha maneuvered from the kitchen sink all the way to the living room couch where he gently laid her down and straddled over top of her. He kissed the inside of her bare, pant less thighs before making his way back to her lips and crashing down on them with his own once again. At the same time, Kagome started pulling his shirt up to his shoulders attempting to remove it. They parted briefly as Inuyasha pulled his arms and head through the holes and threw it aside. "Are you sure?" He asked her seriously.

Kagome gave him a pleading look and nodded her head in approval. She then palmed his cheeks and pulled his face to hers once more.

-X-

**AN: Whoa, this is a mighty long chapter and I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I'm actually back at school now; I got here last Sunday and have just been trying to get back into the school habit. I'm taking a pretty heavy load this semester, but I am going to bang it out a long with my fan-fiction stories. Or at least try to. Bear with me, please! :) **

**Anyway, I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I honestly wasn't expecting the turn out that I got for the previous chapter. But as always, I loved reading what you all had to say; especially your thoughts on the whole Kikyo thing. Yes, there is definitely something fishy going on. But I think I'll touch base on that in chapter seven. Some of you requested more Inu/Kag romance, so I put this chapter together just for you. You better feel loved by the way. **

**Questions for the chapter: As always, what do you think? How do you feel about the various love triangles. Kikyo wants Inuyasha for whatever reason which could be genuine…or not. Inuyasha is slightly infatuation with Kikyo, though it wasn't shown in the chapter. Clearly Inuyasha and Kagome are hot and heavy. But then there is Hojo who just admitted to having feelings for Kagome. Hmm, I don't know guys. You tell me what your opinions are. **

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow the story  
Kriss**

**PS. This is the longest chapter I have written so far for this story. Thirteen pages just as a thanks for all the reviews. So thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The day had finally come for Kagome to start back to school and if it were up to her, she would have delayed it even longer. The only read comfort was that her little brother would be there too, but he was only a freshman, whereas she would be picking up in the senior class…mid-semester. "Well…might as well get this day over-with." She whispered to herself. After taking a few deep breaths, she put one foot in front of the other while unconsciously walked into the building, and into the main office.

"Uh…my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm here to pick up my schedule."

The middle-aged, white haired woman looked her up and down before taking the forms Kagome was handing to her. The name plate on the desk read _Tsubaki-Secretary, _but nothing about this woman seemed very inviting; at least, not in Kagome's opinion. "You're the late add-on student, correct?"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, "I-I guess you can put it like that…"

Tsubaki nodded and put a stamp on the forms she was previously given and typed some things into the computer in front of her. She didn't do much speaking, and the silence of the office made Kagome feel a bit uncomfortable. All that could be heard throughout the room was the typing of Tsubaki's fingers and the ticking of the small clock that sat on her desk. "You are to be placed back into the honors program, according to these test results." Tsubaki spoke up and the printer stated spitting out some papers. "You'll be taking an introductory pre-med course at the community college so you are free to leave early on Thursdays for that class. Here's your schedule and locker combination, we're in the middle of first period. You have the option of going to the class, or waiting in study hall until second period."

Kagome took it and looked it over, she grunted at the work load she taking up and sometimes wondered why she had to be so academically gifted. Not that it was a bad thing; it just got in the way of life sometimes. "Thanks ma'am." She answered and exited the office.

The secretary watched as Kagome left the office and shook her head, "I can't believe that girl had a baby, dropped out, and still manage to come out on top. Some people are lucky I guess."

Deciding to not go to her first period class or the study hall room , Kagome hung out in the hallway with her face glued to the inside of her locker. Surprisingly, it was the same one she had from before she left, so to her it was a small piece of home which made this transition a bit more comforting.

Though, not much time later did it take for the bell to ring and the halls instantly filled with students of all grade levels. Much to Kagome's surprise, none of them noticed that she was there. Or, she couldn't tell that they noticed. Everyone seemed to have walked past her as if she wasn't there which was kind of what Kagome wanted.

"Hey sis!" The voice of Kagome's younger brother floated into her ears.

"Oh, hi Souta. What's up?" She answered while walking paralleled with her brother in rout to her second period class.

"How's your morning so far?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Not too bad, I only got here about twenty minutes ago and just hung out in the hallway. I suppose I can't avoid class forever though."

"And my niece?" He chided.

"She's fine. Ira is going to be with Rin all day while I'm at school. Inuyasha is supposed to pick her up after he finishes at the office. But, when school lets out, I have to jet to the diner for my evening shift."

Souta nodded and wrapped put an arm around his sisters shoulder, "I'm proud to call you my sister, you know that?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Where did that come from?"

"I just thought you should know." He replied and walked a few feet away from her toward his classroom. "Good luck today, and don't worry about what people may think. Your pregnancy is old news around these halls." She smiled at her brother and appreciated his attempt to ease her nerves. It helped, but not by much. The anxiety quickly returned as she approached her second period calculus class.

She took a deep breath, "Don't be a coward…"

-X-

It had been quite a few days since Inuyasha began the attempt to rekindle his fire with Kagome. Still, he knew there were some drawbacks to his actions. The most important one being that he was first and for most a married man. However, if it weren't for the fact that he and Kagome were doing it practically every time they saw each other, he might have actually cared a little more about his infidelity.

"Inuyasha…?"

He looked up and saw Kikyo standing in the doorway to his office. "What is it, Kikyo?" He asked calmly.

She walked to his desk and sat down in the seat across from him with a sad looking expression on her face. "We need to talk…"

"Okay, what about?"

"About why it is that you are spending more and more time with _that_ girl, and less time away from me? You've gone from staying out late, to not coming home at all every few days. I don't like this!"

Inuyasha raise an eyebrow at her, "You came all the way to my office to tell me that?"

Kikyo's face fell, "Well I would have said something at home, but you aren't there anymore; and when you are…you lock yourself in your room!" She reached over and placed her hand on his, "I know you're trying to be a good dad and all, but what about me?" Kikyo poked her bottom lip out.

"Uh…" He felt a bit uncomfortable starring into Kikyo's puppy dog pout. "What about you?"

"What happened to trying to work on _our _marriage? And the thoughts on working towards _our _family?"

His eyes widened at Kikyo statement. "I, uh…have been really busy with a lot of things. I'm sorry for not paying much attention to you. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Less time with _her _and more with me?" Kikyo said with a devilishly-angelic smile on her face.

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine…I can do that." He agreed, consciously he knew that owed her that much for the way he had been cheating on her.

Kikyo stood up and walked behind Inuyasha's desk. She leaned over his big chair from behind and wrapped her arms around him. "I've really missed your touch since the last time-" She whispered into his ear. "I would like to take that to the next step…" She placed a few butterfly kisses on his cheek and ear lobe.

Without realizing it, Inuyasha's pulse quickened and his face heated up. He wasn't even sure why Kikyo was making him flustered because it wasn't like he ever welcomed her company in the past; other than the one night when she kissed him. But at the moment, she was practically throwing herself at him and…he was a man after all. "We can…but not here, and not right now."

That clearly wasn't the answer that Kikyo was trying to hear, so she decided to unbutton the first few buttons of Inuyasha's crisp, white work shit. "Aww, why not? It's just the two of us-" Her words flew seductively into his ears, and the heat of her breath sent chills down his spine. "We can do whatever we want."

"No, w-we really can't-" He answered, and suddenly an alarm went off on his phone alerting him that he needed to pick Ira up from the sitter in a bit. "Look, I have to finish some things up and then I need to pick up my daughter."

Kikyo rolled her eyes and walked away from him with an irritated look on her face, "Ugh, you mean the little girl that you are _assuming _is your daughter!?"

"You are not going to start this again are you?" Inuyasha grew tired of this argument from the first time they had it.

"I have the right to when I know that you are being played like a fool!"

"What are you talking about?"

Kikyo sifted through her huge tote purse and pulled out a large brown envelope and slapped it on his desk. "Since you wouldn't do it, I went and had a test done myself! You can read the results at your own digression…that is, if you are willing to open your eyes about the truth." She said and swiftly exited the office.

Inuyasha was left feeling a bit skeptical, and stared blankly at the suspicious looking envelope that Kikyo had left sitting on his desk. He knew what type of _test_ she was speaking of, but did she really go to the extent of having something like that done without his permission? Would it matter to his after he opened the envelope and read what was inside? Should he do it? Inuyasha knew in his mind that he trusted Kagome, but…they hadn't exactly been on the same level about anything since they reconnected. What if she really had been lying to him this whole time? It didn't seem like something she of all people would do.

"But…then again?" He took a deep breath and shook the negative thoughts from his head. He knew that she wouldn't have lied to him about something as important as this. Still, here he was, all alone with an envelope that would answer all those questions that were rapidly racing through his mind. _'I'll just read it to put my mind at ease…' _he thought to himself and picked up the big, brown paper holder.

Slowly, he peeled the seal back and slid the pages out from inside it. As he read the words in front of him, his eyes widened and he could feel a small piece of his heart beginning to break. "No way…"

-X-

The day flew by quickly for Kagome and to her surprise she had a pretty decent day. It felt good to be a student again, everything was just as it was before. Well, despite the fact that no one really talked to her, other than her brother. But, Kagome just assumed that it was because she never really made herself approachable. She wasn't exactly _new_ because other than the new freshman class that her brother was in, everyone had at least seen her once. But, since she didn't want to make herself the object of attention, she isolated herself from the other students…even her old friends.

Soon though, the school day was over and Kagome found herself sitting at a table in the diner she worked at trying to get her homework done before her shift started the next hour. She hadn't even realized that her good coworker, Ayame had sat down across from her.

"My, these are from pretty advanced textbooks, Kagome…" Ayame said, semi-breaking Kagome's concentration.

Without raising her head from her work, Kagome nodded and kept writing. "It's not super hard…" She replied.

Ayame picked up a big math textbook, and flipped to a random page, "Little Johnny had seven apples and gave three of them to little Annie…calculate the distance from the earth to the moon!"

"238,900 miles…" Kagome raised her head and starred at Ayame with a highly annoyed expression, "What do you want? I'm trying to finish this before I have to start working."

"Nothing," She chuckled, "I'm just trying to check up on you. I've noticed that you seem a little more, happier these past few days. Is there anything I should know about…or _anyone_?"

"No, not really…" Kagome replied after a dramatic pause and went right back to doing her assignments.

"Oh please, Kagome…I know you have been seeing a guy. It's written all over your face, plus you are a lot more relaxed than you usually are."

Kagome groaned and laid her pen down finally giving Ayame her full attention. "You're being strangely cryptic as you so eloquently imply that I'm sleeping with a guy."

"So it's true!?" Ayame bellowed, "Who is it? Is it the brown haired guy you were in here with a few weeks ago?"

"…brown haired guy?" She whispered to herself, "Oh, you mean Hojo? No, it's not him."

"Then who are you dating?"

Kagome let out a soft sigh, "No one…not really. I mean, it's complicated. I'm not _dating_ him exactly. We did in the past, but-"_*ring ring*_ her phone went off, and she held up her index finger to Ayame, "Hello, Rin…what's wrong? He didn't…? She is…? No…I haven't talked to him all day. Alright, yes…I'll take care of it." She hung up and looked at her black screen quizzically.

"Is everything alright, Kagome?"

"No…" She replied, while vigorously dialing another number and holding the phone to her ear. It rang, and rang…and rang, but there was no answer. "Inuyasha…" She mumbled under her breath.

Ayame could see the worried look on Kagome's face, "What's going on?"

"I'm going to have to miss my shift…" She said and let out an exhausted sigh. "Do you mind working a double to cover me? I promise I'll make it up to you?" Kagome started packing all her books away.

"Kagome, I won't do it if you don't pause for a second and tell me what just happened!"

"Ira was never picked up by her dad from Rin's. I just tried to call him and he didn't answer. I don't know where he is, or why its two hours _after_ Ira should have been picked up and she hasn't been. But either way, I have to go and get her because Rin has plans for the evening. If I can get Souta to come to my house and watch her, I'll be back…but I'm not sure if I can make that happen as of just yet." Kagome finished her monologue in one big breath.

Ayame stopped her again, "W-wait…since when have you and Ira's dad been on good terms? Is he the guy that has your head all in the clouds?"

"No…yes, ugh…it's complicated! I can't really explain what we are at the moment. However, that doesn't change the fact that I have to go and pick up my daughter from Rin's."

"Alright, I'll cover you." Ayame nodded and watched the determined young woman exit the little diner.

One bus ride and seven walking blocks later, Kagome was at the front door of her baby sitter's house. She must have tried to call Inuyasha twelve times since she left the diner. For the life of her, she couldn't figure why he wasn't picking up the phone. She made a mental note to ream him a new set of ears for the irresponsibility of forgetting about Ira. This was very unlike him though, he'd never forgotten about her before and Kagome tried to give him the benefit of the doubt that this was an honest mistake. But, not answering several phone calls was on a whole different level, because the way Kagome saw it was that this could have been a life threatening emergency.

Kagome knocked loudly on the door three times and waited for it to open. During her trip she contemplated what she was going to be able to do in order to not miss a whole days pay. She talked to Souta, he can't babysit tonight. Her mother wasn't home, and her grandfather won't even look at Ira. What was an eighteen year old mother to do? After a few moments of waiting, she was met face to face with a fancily-dressed Rin, who was putting on an earring while meeting Kagome at the door. "Hey, Rin. I'm sorry about Ira not being picked up when she was supposed to. How much do I owe you for this?"

Rin stood to the side, inviting Kagome inside and lead her to the living room of her small house. "Don't worry about it I know you work hard, plus I love having her here…honestly! You know that, and if it weren't for the fact that I had plans tonight I would have kept her until you got off work. I'm sorry you have to miss your shift."

"It's not your fault, so don't apologize." Kagome answered and followed her sitter into the living room where she was met with an older man, maybe in his early thirties was sitting on the couch playing with Ira. She wasn't alarmed by the stranger holder her child because if Rin trusted him, he was fine. However, something about him seemed oddly familiar; like, she had seen him before. But Kagome knew that she and this older gentleman had never met.

"Sessy, you've got to give up the baby. Her mother is here to take her home now." Rin said sweetly as she started putting on her own coat preparing to leave right after Kagome and Ira did.

"I'm sorry you had to wait around on my behalf." Kagome spoke up, and grabbed her daughter from off his lap.

The man with long, flowing hair and strange birthmarks on his face stood to his feet and nodded towards Kagome. "It's alright; she is a very pleasant child to be around. You are very fortunate."

"Thank you," She answered as she starred into his chocolate eyes that seemed strikingly close to a pair she knew she had seen before. Still, she couldn't put her finger on it. Kagome held her hand out. "Have we met before?"

"I don't believe so…" He answered and averted his eyes to Rin, who was putting things inside of a baby bag.

Kagome shook her head releasing her mind of the thoughts, "I'm sorry…I'm being rude. I'm Kagome, pleased to meet you. And, you are?"

"Sess-"

"Here you are Kagome; all of Ira's things are packed and ready." Rin butted into the conversation before he could finish his sentence. Sorry to rush you out like this, but…we have reservations and we're already running a bit late."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Oh, no problem. We'll just get going then." She said and turned on her heels to exit the house with her daughter in her arms.

'_I wonder why I feel as though I've seen that man before?' _ She thought.

"Mommy…daddy?" Ira spoke up with a smiling face.

Kagome smiled back at her. She had learned the word 'daddy' not too long ago. No doubt in her mind Inuyasha taught it her. "I don't know where your daddy is, sweetheart. But when I find him…he's going to wish I hadn't." She stopped walking when she approached a bus stop bench and took a seat. Without having to think about it, she tried calling Inuyasha once more and to her surprise he actually picked up.

"_What do you want, Kagome?" _He said in a low, melancholic tone.

"I want to know how you forgot to pick up Ira from Rin house when you got done at the office today?"

There was a bit of a pause, but then he finally spoke up. _"I got side tracked…"_

"That's not a good enough answer, Inuyasha! I've been calling you nonstop, why weren't you answering?"

"_I just told you…I got side tracked." _He repeated, this time in a much angrier voice.

"Look, we are going to have a serious talk later. But, I really need to go back to work. Can I bring Ira there? Or are you still _so _busy that you can't watch your daughter for a couple hours?"

"_You're right, we do need to have a serious talk. But, no…you __cannot__ bring her here._"

"What!?" She bellowed loudly into her cell phone, "What do you mean I can't bring her there? What am I supposed to do, Inuyasha? I just told you I have to get to work, why are you being so difficult right now? What's so important that you are so side tracked, you can't even-"

"_If you don't mind…I'd like to get back to what I was doing." _He said, cutting her off and hanging up.

The line went dead and Kagome starred flabbergasted into the air. "I can't believe he just hung up on me like that…" She whispered. Something was wrong, and she knew it. She recognized his whole way he was speaking. Short answers, a clear disinterest in the conversation…the last time he spoke to her in that way was when he broke her heart two years ago. But, what could be so bad now that he would blow her off like this? To her knowledge, she hadn't done anything wrong. Not that she could recall anyway.

Kagome tried calling him again, not even sure why this time. But, to her misfortune, he turned his phone off. _"The PCS telephone number you've dialed is temporarily out of service…"_ She hung up and took a deep breath. "Guess I can kiss my shift goodbye for the night."

Ira could sense her mother's distress and hugged her tightly. "Mommy…" She said and kissed Kagome's cheek.

"I'll be fine, honey. Mommy's going to be just fine." She said while shooting a small smile towards Ira.

-X-

Early evening soon fell and turned into night and Inuyasha did nothing but stare blankly at the walls of his dining room since he had gotten home. Even after swallowing down an entire bottle of wine, he still could feel the pain eating away at his heart.

"H-how could she…" He slurred, though still fully coherent of his surroundings. "I-I trusted her…"

"Don't blame yourself, babe." Kikyo's voice came up from behind him and she messaged his shoulders from over the chair she was sitting in. "None of this is your fault. You did everything a good man would have done."

Inuyasha leaned over on the table and poured himself another tall glass of vodka. "I gave that girl everything…w-when we were together, I never c-cheated. But all this time…I-I should have known." He said and drank the glass down in a few short seconds.

"Hun, maybe you should lighten up on the alcohol." Kikyo whispered into his ears while prying the glass from his fingers.

For some reason, Inuyasha could not remember when he began to welcome Kikyo's company. But, with the way he was feeling at the moment, any company was better than none at all. He reached over his shoulder and laced his own fingers with hers. "Can y-you promise…to never lie to m-me?"

Kikyo kissed his head, "I would never do something like that to you. These rings on our finger symbolize that we're in this for life." She answered a little too smoothly, but Inuyasha's mind was on way more important things to even pick it up.

The doorbell rang, catching the attention of both Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Who could that be?" She asked, leaning up and heading out of the dining room.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and shook his head, "Y-you stay…I'll get it." He said and stood up exposing the black sweatpants and white tank he was wearing before walking to the front door. He swung the door open and was met with a very confused looked Kagome in an oversized red hoodie, and basic jeans. She didn't say anything though, she just looked at him, and he did the same to her. After a few moments of what seemed like an endless starring contest, Inuyasha leaned up against the door post and averted his eyes to the ground she stood on. "W-what do you want, Kagome?" He slurred like earlier.

She took a deep breath and immediately caught a whiff of the heavy amount of alcohol wafting from Inuyasha. "Are you drunk…?"

"Don't worry about me!" He snapped.

Kagome winced, but shook off the sudden startle instantly and licked her lips, "I missed my shift."

"Sorry to h-hear that…"

"Would you like to tell me what is going on with you? Why you just _didn't _pick up Ira? Why you refused to watch her for a couple hours so I could go to work?"

Somehow, Inuyasha sobered up as if on contact by the questions he was just asked. "Cut the bull shit, Kagome and stop acting like you don't already know!" He yelled at her.

"Know what? She raised an eyebrow and shot him a look full of confusions, "What don't I already know?"

Inuyasha leaned back into his house and pulled a stack of papers from off the side table by the door and handed them to her, "Read it…" He said.

"What is this?" She asked as she began reading and her face faltered.

"You know exactly what it is, Kagome! Where you-" He took a few short breaths, "Were you even going to tell me?"

Kagome flipped through the pages several times and kept reading them over and over again hoping that perhaps it was just her eyes playing tricks on her, "Where did you get this?"

"Does it matter where I got them from!? How long were you going to hide the fact that Ira wasn't my daughter!? Would you have told me at all? Or were you having a good old time laughing at me from the sidelines as I fought to be in that little girls life!?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It wasn't the paperwork that made her brain spin, it was the words coming from Inuyasha's mouth that made her start to feel sick to her stomach. Did he actually believe that she would make something up like him fathering her daughter? "Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice was low and serious, "You can't be serious right now..."

"DOES MY FACE NOT LOOK SERIOUS TO YOU?" He screamed and lunged at her causing Kagome to topple backwards a few feet. "I have…I have fed her, bathed her, spent time with her that I will never get back, Kagome! You let me fall in love with that girl, knowing she wasn't mine from the very beginning! What were you trying to accomplish? To get me for a few stacks of money!?"

"Stop right there, Inuyasha! Because I will not let you sit here and accuse me of wanting you in Ira's life for your money. You know as well as I do that I knew _nothing _of your financial status until just recently, and by then you already knew about Ira! Oh, and another thing, why would I lie about you being her father, Inuyasha? WHY? I mean, let's think about this for a moment. I was getting by on my own for two years since the day you left me alone, and scared! From the moment I had Ira, _she _had been the only thing I lived for and all I ever wanted to do was protect her from idiots like _you!_ But then, on some random day in the middle of January, you show back up into my life _demanding_ I let be in her life. I never wanted that…YOU did! I distinctly remember saying that I wouldn't allow her to even know your name! Then what did you do? Get an army of lawyers against me and threatened to take me to family court! Again, something else I never wanted! But you know what, I caved…I gave in, because I realized that it wasn't fair for me to keep Ira away from her daddy-"

"Except for one thing, I'm NOT her daddy!"

"Okay, fine! You're not her dad!" She yelled back wishing she could go back in time and convince herself not to come all the way out to the suburbs of Tokyo.

"So you admit it?"

"Why not? Clearly, it's what you want to hear come out my mouth!"

"Who was it, Kagome? Who were you cheating on me with?"

"NO ONE! And even if I had, we've been broken up for two years! Why would it matter at this point?"

"Because-"Inuyasha grabbed her by both her forearms and squeezed them tightly. Kagome wince, but refused to let him see the pain he was actually causing her, "I have a right to know whose child you pretended to be mine."

Kagome took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye, "I never cheated on you…and I never lied to you-"

"DNA doesn't lie-"

"…and neither do I!" She cut him off. "You can believe whatever the hell you want, Inuyasha. But, do remember the promise you made to me, _and _Ira…the one where you said that you would never hurt her? _This _is going to hurt her! Though, obviously you don't care about that since she's not yours."

"Why don't you just leave while you still have some dignity?" The voice of Kikyo whistled from the front door.

"Why don't you just mind your business and stay out of this!?" Kagome answered Kikyo snide remark. "I'll bet _you _had something to do with this, didn't you!? I don't know what I ever did to make you hate me so much, but congratulations…you've won!" She pushed herself away from Inuyasha, releasing herself from his hold. "I'm done with you…forever, Inuyasha!"

On that note, she turned her back on the two of them and walked away from their huge, western styled home to finally be able to allow her tears to fall without judgment. The last thing she needed was to let Inuyasha or Kikyo see her in a broken state. The argument still played in her head like a broken record.

Inuyasha watched her walk away and felt his heart tearing a bit more than it already was. But, when Kikyo took hold of his hand and placed her head on his shoulder, he felt a little more at ease. "People like her don't belong in the world, Inuyasha. Better late than never that you finally found out the truth. Good ridden to both her and that little brat of hers!" Kikyo spat out. Inuyasha shifted a bit, but didn't say anything in regards to Kikyo's comment. "Come on honey, let me run you a hot bath and give you a nice rub down."

He nodded his head, and allowed his wife to lead him back inside their home. But something in his heart was telling him that he had just made one of the biggest mistakes he could have ever done in his life. Whatever, it was too late now.

After Kagome was several blocks away from Inuyasha's home, she fell to the ground and just cried. She cried more, and she cried more. In fact, it was almost as if she lacked the ability to stop crying. She felt as if she was back in the pagoda two years ago when Inuyasha had just walked out of her life as if she was never a relevant piece of it. Why was this happening all over again? Why did it hurt even more the second time around? Kagome had spent two years guarding her heart and all of a sudden, the person she was trying so desperately to keep out, pried his way up over the wall that surrounded her heart. He knew her every weakness, he knew every spot where to touch her, and he knew the exact words to say in order to draw her in. But, all that did was make this even harder than it was the first time around. She was in love him…and she knew it. She would never admit it because that would prove how weak she really was, though all she ever tried to do was come off strong. And, in reality…that's all she ever really did, _come off_ as strong.

"I deserve this…I know it!" She forced out as she dug her fist into the cement and drew blood. Kagome didn't care though. The physical pain in her hand was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling in her heart.

"Kagome…is that you?" A soft, female voice from a few feet away flew into Kagome's ears.

She lifted her head from the ground, her face was swollen and her eyes were glassy and red. "W-who's calling me?" Her vision was so blurred from all her tears that the only thing she saw were a pair of bright car headlights that beamed brightly on her skin.

"Get up off the ground," The voice spoke to her once more and now Kagome could feel tugging on her arm. Someone was lifting her to her feet.

"Leave me alone, whoever you are. I'm not worth your time…" Kagome replied to the mystery lady that was hoisting her up.

"You're my bestfriend…I'm not leaving you hear like this."

"Huh?" She looked up into the face of her savior and her vision began to focus, "S-Sango…?"

She smiled, "Hey, are you okay?" Sango asked.

Kagome threw her arms around her long lost friend's torso and just cried into shirt. "Why…why do I always mess everything up for myself? Things start to go well, and then it all goes downhill. It isn't fair!" She bellowed.

Sango shushed her and stroked her hair, "Why don't you let me give you a ride home while you tell me why you're crying on the cold, hard ground in the middle of the night in late February?"

-X-

**AN: And that's the end for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait I know it has been a while, but I got wrapped up in some other things and I had to do a lot of marinating on what this chapter would have been about. Can you believe I re-wrote the first three pages four times because I didn't like how I was beginning this. But, I figured why not let it open up to something that gives off the vibe of good things and then watch it slowly go downhill? **

**So, what do you think? Do you like this chapter or do you hate it because so many bag things are happening to the character that we all love the most? I'll be willing to admit that things get worse before they get better when it comes to this story. Anyway, please favorite, follow, and review if you don't do so already. **

**-Kriss**


	8. To My Readers

AN: Hey guys, I promise you I didn't just fall off the face of the earth and died. I didn't forget about, nor abandon my stories. Actually, a few weeks ago my laptop did something CRAZY and now it won't come on. I have to wait till spring break in order to have it checked out and possibly fixed. This could result in my computer getting complete wiped and I'll loss all my files; which of course sucks turtle ass because not only am I going to lose important data files, but I'm also going to lose all of chapter 8 and the first 6 pages of chapter 9. Anyway, I'm just writing this so you know I didn't forget about you all. Just bear with me for now. -Kriss 


End file.
